Coming Home
by BlueEyes1992
Summary: He broke both of their hearts and she ran off to the big apple, leaving everything behind. Now three years later she came home for her family. He wants her back but she still hates him. Will he win her back, or will their hearts shatter completely. All human, AU. Elena/Damon, Elena/Klaus, Katherine/Elijah, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Three years ago Elena Gilbert left town to escape a heartache that she did not want to share. Now she is back and ignoring why she left to focus on her ill mother, her siblings and the friends she left behind. But her plan doesn't go as planned since her ex has it in his mind she still loves him and he still wants her. So now she must focus on her fighting off the man that broke her and chased her away. Pain, Romance and plenty of hijinks will occur. Mature for a reason. AU, all humans. Also I do not own Vampire Diaries, any of the characters or anything else I may use in this story.**

**...**

"Kat my flight is about to board I need to get off the phone." The dark chestnut haired 24 year old woman whined to her twin. Elena was now pacing back and forth in front of the terminals desk listening to Katherine, her older twin by exactly two and half minutes, question Elena about how she was getting home. "The flight is only going to be a few hours and then I can just take a taxi to the house. I don't need Jer or you picking me up so I'll see you before dinner. Bye Kat." Elena hung up her phone before Katherine could get another word in.

"Miss?" She heard one of the workers ask her before Elena cut back to reality and handed in her ticket. In a few short minutes, Elena sat in the first class seat that Katherine bought for her. Elena closed her eyes and thought to herself rather than focusing on her fear of flying

_How did everything get so screwed up?_

Elena constantly asked herself since she found out her mother, Miranda Gilbert had cancer. At first Elena didn't want to accept the fact she was losing her mother to something Elena could not control. But she needed to go see her mother be there for her. She was going to stay for a few weeks while the doctors run their tests, and depending on the results Elena would either return to her Manhattan life or she would stay longer. She couldn't lose another parent; after her father died the family was shattered. If Miranda died, Elena didn't know how the Gilbert siblings could survive.

She began messing with her family's heirloom lapis lazuli pendant crystal silver chain necklace. It was a nervous habit of her to twist the the pendant along the silver chain ever since she was a young teen girl. Her nerves not only came from her mother's illness but also from seeing her ex, the reason why she fled from Mystic Falls. She prayed he moved out of town or at least she did not have to see him at all. She hoped that her siblings did not tell any one except for her mother and her Aunt Jenna, that was she was coming into town. Only her family knew she was leaving town three years ago. She had never said goodbye to her best friends since she known since diapers, never to her new friends she had made in high school. She just disappeared to New York and never looked back until she found out about her mom.

"Please fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing very soon." The picket said through the loudspeaker. Elena placed her hand down away from her necklace and fastened her seatbelt. She laid back in her seat as she looked out her window to see the airport. The time flew by as she was worrying about what would happen once she stepped foot into Mystic Falls. She felt the plane jump once the tires hit the ground and she whispered a prayer to herself. Even though she wasn't religious she could use some help from the so called man upstairs.

After grabbing her Louis Vuitton suitcases from baggage claim, Elena went outside to hail a taxi when she found a limo service waiting for her. She walked over to the driver who was holding the sign in his hands. "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert. Who sent you?" Elena asked the driver.

"Mr. Mikaelson." The driver replied in a Jamaican accent. "He asked me to see to it you got your family house safely. I am Mr. Quincy, Mr. Mikaelson said that I am at your beck and call while you are here." Those words made Elena smile widely. For a second she believed the blue eyed devil had sent a limo to her rather than her knight in shining armor. She allowed the driver to take her luggage to place in the town car's trunk while Elena got into the back of the car. "Address?" Elena got Quincy the address to her family's house.

"Oh Quincy you do not have drive me around all two weeks. I will have a car, but please let Mr. Mikaelson know I am grateful for this gift." Elena told Quincy. She watched him tip his hat as acknowledgement before he continued to drive to her family's house. Elena watched as he drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign at the edge of town.

_I'm back, no running from here._ Elena thought to herself and breathed out heavily. Her chest felt heavy all of sudden like the weight of the world was laying on her chest. She tried to calm her breathing and calm herself down. She gripped onto the door's armrest to help her feel steady, in control.

"Miss. Gilbert, is everything alright?" Quincy asked her and she nodded her head. "We are almost at the house. Would you like help with your bags when we get there?"

"If you do not mind." Elena said softly as she saw him turn onto her street. "I'm home." She whispered to herself.

...

Elena entered the empty house after Quincy helped her with her bags. A note laid out for her to let her know that Katherine went to go pick Jeremy up from the bus stop and Miranda was at the hospital. Photos hung up on the wall showing off the beautiful Gilbert family and their friends. Several photos were missing from their spots; Elena knew that was her older twin's doing. "Thanks Kat." She sighed before she went upstairs to find her room exactly the way she left it except some things and photos.

Tears stung her eyes as she thought about the painful memories that had caused her to leave her home.

"So I take it everything is to your liking?" She heard her voice mixed with some attitude from behind her. Elena turned on her heel to see her twin sister standing there in front of her.

"Hey." The two sisters hugged one another as Elena let the tears fall down her lightly dusted blush cheeks. "Yes I love everything you did. Thank you so much." Elena pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears away.

"Jeremy is going to take a nap so I figured we would grab a bit in a few hours, catch up and then after we can go see mom." That was just like Katherine always planning ahead. "But first you need to change. I've always been the fashion forward, not you. So why the hell do you look like that?" Katherine was never one to skirt around an issue, even if the issue was her younger twin looking more stylish than Katherine does.

Elena wore nude platform pumps heels that went great with her lace sleeveless blouse and the black leather flare mini skirt she wore showed off her long olive skinned legs. Elena blushed brighter than her sister's red stained lips. Usually Elena wore Converses and jeans even graphic tees. It was Katherine that wore the mini skirts, low cut tops. Right now the sisters look like they switched places like they did when they were youngers. Katherine now wore a pair of skinny jeans and white button down blouse.

"So is this what a hot shot singer wears or does your beau like this?" Katherine teased her younger famous sister.

"I need to change. I'll talk to you later." Elena shooed her sister out of her room wanting to avoid all New York talk while she was still sober. It was difficult to talk about how her life had changd so much when she was still holding onto old feelings.

**Will continue when next chapter is done. Damon will be in the next chapter and a lot of other characters. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After her shower and dried her hair with her old blow drier, Elena straighten her dark brown locks that held a few streaks in it. When she changed, she put on a dark red v-neck halter strapped tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She was glad that she had packed some clothes she used to wear with her. Barely anyone she knew from Mystic Falls had seen her dressed like that before unless it was a special occasion. She used to hate dressing up but now it seemed that was all she did.

As she left her room she was hopping around trying to put on her black Converses while walking. "You look like you're in highschool all over again." She heard Jeremy say to her.

"Shut up and help your older sister put on her shoe before she puts it up something uncomfortable for you." Elena said with a wide smirk on her lips before Jeremy came over and leant her his body to lean on. She then easily put on her shoes with ease.

"Are you two fighting already?" Katherine asked as she was leaving her room and putting her earrings on.

"No Elena is just using her usual threat of shoving her shoe up my ass." Jeremy chuckled out causing both sister to laugh. "Maybe I should do an interview announcing how abusive my sister is."

"Shut up and let's go eat. I want to hear about art school. Also I want to hear about med school Kat." Elena said while she walked off to go put on her black jacket before they left their family's house.

...

The three Gilbert siblings sat at a booth in the Grill, Mystic Falls' local restaurant. They had the best burgers Elena has ever tried and she missed them so much. As Jeremy was telling his sisters about the art school in Sante Fe, they looked through the menus even though they all knew what they would order.

"Elena Gilbert!" She heard Matt exclaim when he came over to the table to take their order. She stood up to give him a hug. Matt hugged her tightly "So your family, Bonnie and Caroline get texts but I don't?" Matt teased her when he had pulled back from the hug.

"Sorry Matty. I'm here for a while so we can catch up during that time Matty." Elena promised him using her favorite nickname for him she gave him in high school.

"Same order. Three burgers, three fries and three beers?" Matt asked and all three siblings nodded their heads at the exact same time. Elena got back into the booth seeing her two siblings staring at her from across the table.

"You two really want to hear about my life?" She asked with a small whine in her voice and a pout on her pink glossed lips.

"Yes, you are famous Elena so yeah we do." Katherine exclaimed as she flipped her curls behind her. "You live the high life in New York City, you party all the time, you can shop all the time and you are a famous singer. Tell us about it."

"It is not all glammed up as you make it sound Kat. I can't do whatever I want or make a mistake because the paparazzi will catch it. I rarely have a moment where I am by myself. Oh and I have writers block so I have no new songs coming out." Elena said with a sigh. "I rather just be here a normal girl from a small town."

Katherine rolled her eyes and shook her head "Sis don't make it sound like you have a terrible life. You forgot to mention you have four amazing bosses."

"The Mikaelson family is amazing, they are the best people I met in the city. Rebekah reminds me so much of Caroline and you Kat. Kol is a troublemaker just like you Jer. Elijah is the one I think you would really like Kat and Klaus is truly the best thing that has happened to me in the last three years." Elena gushed about her friends and boyfriend.

Elena had met Rebekah after Elena transferred to Columbia. Both were in the same English Lit class and were the only ones actually interested in the class. One night the two went to a karaoke bar, that is when Rebekah heard Elena's beautiful. The next day Rebekah introduced her new friend to her family's entertainment, recording company Mikaelson Enterprises. Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson both act as CEO. Once they heard Elena sing they hired her on spot and her life changed completely.

She recorded two albums in over two years and went on tour after she graduated college. Kol was her lead guitarist and surprisingly the two got along. Rebekah was in charge of Elena's wardrobe and helped Elena with her songs. Elijah became a very close friend, and Klaus made Elena happier than she had been. She loved him, but didn't know if she was in love with him since her heart still belonged to someone else.

"So tell us about Klaus." Jeremy said to his older sister before Elena began to shake her head

"How about we play a game of pool before our food comes." Elena suggested wanting to hold off on talking about her boyfriend. Jeremy agreed while Katherine was going to just play on her smartphone.

...

_How the hell did he know before me?_ Damon Salvatore thought to himself as he drove in his blue 1969 Camaro with the top down. His little brother had just called him to inform him that the one that got away was back in town. Apparently everyone from his sister in law to his best friend's girlfriend had heard but no one had told him. He was angry beyond belief, anger that had been building since he read of her new life. One moment Damon was driving home from work at Salvatore Industries where he was the acting CFO. The next he was finding out the love of his lie was back and everyone in his life knew she was returning.

Damon slammed the driver door after he parked his car in front of his family's boarding house where he lived along with his brother and his sister in law. As he stormed inside the house he heard Stefan and Caroline talking in the kitchen. He ignored the couple and went to get dressed in his normal clothes. After he had a dark gray T-shirt, a pair of jeans and black boots, he left his bedroom as he put on his favorite black leather jacket. Only he was allowed to wear it, but he used to share it with her when she got cold. Before his hero haired brother could say something to him Damon left the house and drove off to the Grill. He needed a beer and the Grill was the closest place that had them where his brother wasn't.

Upon entering the Grill, he heard her enchanting laugh. At first he believe it was just Katherine with straight hair but then he recognized the red hair streaks he saw in _People_. There she stood playing pool with the ex pot head Little Gilbert. His blue eyes were on her as she dropped the pool cue on the table and threw her hands in the air twirling around.

"Suck it little brother." Elena said to Jeremy causing Damon to chuckle. He couldn't easily approach her just yet so he went to the bar to drink until Ric showed up to drink with him. All he could think about was on how he lost the beautiful vixen named Elena.

**FLASHBACK:**

Damon was with Elena at the Founders Day's dance, she looked so beautiful in her 1864 gold off the shoulder dress, corset and all. She had tightly wound curls in her hair and wore the silver locket Damon gave her for her eighteenth birthday. She was talking with Caroline seeing how she was doing after the car accident Caroline was in with Matt and Tyler. He knew she had the biggest heart out of all the girls knew. Damon didn't know how he got so lucky to have her, but he just wasn't happy at that moment.

The two had a large fight before coming to the dance. Damon had gotten very jealous that Elena seemed to be spending more time with Matt and Tyler than with him. It was only because she had been worried about them after the car accident. The couple fought until Jenna and Miranda had came over to help Elena into her dress.

Elena did not speak to Damon the whole dance, she didn't even dance with him. Instead she danced with Matt, Stefan, Jeremy and even her best friends, but not her boyfriend. She was going onto dance with Tyler when Damon grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"We are going home." Damon declared handing her the green shaw that matched the green ribbon around her waist.

"No Damon." Elena exlaimed as she was yanking her arm away from his tight grip, "Why are you so mad?"

"I am mad because I love you." He snarled at her "And you are ignoring me like I'm not even here."

"Maybe that is the problem." Elena finally snapped at him. Both stunned from what she had just said about his love for her being the problem between them. "Damon I didn't mean..."

"Don't." He growled at her, his eyes darken with anger. Without another word he stormed off from her going to the bar to drink until he couldn't remember her name.

It was hours later when Damon found himself sloshed and in one of the upstairs bathroom. He didn't even hear when his girlfriend Andie came into the bathroom. At first he thought it was Elena and began to pull her into his arms. He quickly realized his mistake but it was too late. Andie's lips were on his, but Damon didn't pull back instead he kissed her back hard. He wanted to hurt Elena somehow, to punish her for what she said to him. But he remembered that Elena was the most important person to him, and he was hurting her in the worse way one could do to his true love.

He was pulling away from Andie when Elena entered the bathroom looking for Damon. She didn't speak instead she just let out a sob and ran off away from him. Her stuff was out of the boarding house by the next day. By a week's time she had left Mystic Falls without saying goodbye to him. The only way he knew they were truly over was find the engagement ring he had given to her back in their...his room laying on the bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Damon was on his third glass of bourbon when he heard the Grill door open, and he turned around in his seat to see Alaric walking through.

"Ric!" Both Elena and Damon called out, that is how their eyes met for the first time in three years. Their eyes fire and ice but for once Elena had the ice cold glare in her eyes when she locked onto Damon's fire filled eyed.

**So a little 1x22 and 3x14 in there; they were two of my favorite episodes. Elena's dress the same in 1x22. So yes Klaus is her current boyfriend. No more Andie after this point. Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Miranda will definitely be in the next chapter along with some Delena drama. Jo will also be in the next chapter but she is not Alaric's girlfriend; I do not like her character at all. Also Liz will not have cancer or be dead, I adore her. Review if you like it or if you have any suggestions. I read all of them. Also I do not own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so everybody knows what age everybody is here you go:**

**Giuseppe, Lily, Mikael and Esther: 50 years old**

**Miranda, Liz, Carol, Zach and Kelly: 45-46 years old**

**Alaric: 36 years old &amp; Jenna: 34 years old**

**Elijah, Mason, Enzo and Damon: 27 years old**

**Klaus, Marcel and Hayley: 26 years old**

**Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Kai and Kol: 24 years old**

**Jeremy, Sarah and Rebekah: 23 years old**

**Some things you might want to know Lily is Lily Salvatore mother of the Salvatore brothers, she is alive and married to Giuseppe alive as well. Carol Lockwood is alive and will be in the story as well. Jenna is married to Alaric. Jo and Kai are not twins in this story. Sarah is the cousins to the Salvatores, her dad is obviously Zach; Zach is going to be Giuseppe's brother. Mason is also in this story and very much alive. Hope will be in this story and so will Hayley and Marcel. Lexi will be mentioned. I haven't decided if Klena is endgame and Delena is endgame in this story but both couples will happen in the story.**

...

Alaric felt trapped between his best friend and niece. The way he had been since the two broke up. He knew he would hear shit from Damon later if he chose to talk to Elena, but he knew Jenna would get angry if he didn't. Alaric waved to Damon but walked over to his nieces and nephew. He gave Elena a giant hug since he hadn't seen her three years.

...

Elena hugged her uncle back though her eyes were still on the only man she knew she truly was in love with. Still as handsome as the day she met him. With his raven black hair, piercing cold blue eyes and pale skin that made his other features pop. A body like Adonis and the perfect height, not too tall but not shorter than Elena. She always loved when he wore his leather jacket, it made him look like the bad boy he was. For once he didn't have that smirk that made her weak in the knees on his face; instead his lips were in a straight line. Elena moved her eyes to Alaric when they pulled back from the hug.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Alaric asked her mostly referring to her mother's condition.

"I am fine." She used the same line she did when people asked her how she was after her father died. Elena used her best fake smile that people usually bought.

"Good. I'm glad to hear. I hate to do this but I promised to drink with him. We can catch up at dinner." Alaric told her before he began to walk to the bar. She just nodded her head before returning to her booth. Her head turned to look at Damon, she watched as he ordered two more drinks with his back to her. It was much easier to face the heartbreak when she was several states away from him.

...

After lunch the Gilbert siblings went to hospital to see their mother. Miranda in her hospital talking with her younger sister. Miranda's smile grew and her face lit up with her daughter Elena walked into the room looking like her old self.

"Lena." Miranda spoke with tears building up in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry." Elena said as she quickly walked to her mother's side and grabbed onto her cold hand.

"Happy tears Lena. They are happy tears." Miranda assured her daughter. "Jenna look at her, she is back."

"I see that Mira. Hey you." Jenna got up and hugged her niece. Elena never once let go of Miranda's hand as she hugged her aunt. "Where are the other two?"

"Outside talking to Dr. Parker. I wanted to see Mom before I heard what the doctor said." Elena told her aunt as she pulled back from the hug and sat back down on the hospital bed.

Elena, Katherine and Jeremy all had their mother's eyes but their brown hair came from their father. Elena was always so close to her mother and aunt probably because she was just like the two of them. Girls who liked to read, but also have fun and be silly. Now Miranda didn't have enough energy to have fun with her little sister and daughter.

"Miss. Gilbert?" Elena heard a woman say and she turned around to see a dark haired woman standing there. The dark haired woman held a clipboard and a white lab coat which gave it away she was a doctor. "Hello I am your mother's doctor, Dr. Parker but just like I have told the rest of your family please call me Jo. Would you like me to explain what is going on?"

"Yes please." Elena said as she held onto her mother's hand still.

"We were able to catch your mother's tumor after she collapsed at work here. We know the tumor is in your mother's brain but we are looking over her body to make sure it does not spread before we operate. If it has spread we are going to start of chemo. We caught it early enough to do something but not early to know if it has spread or not." Jo explained to Elena. "There is a bunch of logical terms I could use that probably only your mother, sister and I would know."

"How long will you be running the tests?" Elena questioned.

"A week but we won't have the results until the following week or the week after. We hope to know soon." Jo said before her beeper went off and she looked down at it, "I have a patient that needs me. I will see you all hopefully later." Elena turned back to her mom and smiled, she had been praying her mother was ok.

"I will be home in a week to be with my three beautiful children. I am going to fight this because I want to see my kids' futures more than anything." Miranda said and kissed her daughter's hand. "How long are Jeremy and you staying?"

"Until you get better Mom." Jeremy replied sitting on the other side of Miranda as Katherine sat down next to Elena. "I can send in my work from here and do my classes online."

"And I'm staying for as long as I want to. There is still the old studio that Dad built me all those years ago, I will contact my bosses and they will send down my producer Marcel. I want to stay here for you mom." Elena said; she knew she would have to check with Klaus but he would agree with her and not have a problem with it either.

"Obviously Kat and I are sticking around Mira." Jenna said with a laugh in her voice. Elena kissed her mom's hand seeing her smiling.

...

Elena returned home with her siblings so their mother could get some rest before the doctors ran more tests. All agreed to have dinner at Jenna's and Alaric's place where Elena could meet her new cousin Maddy. Before Elena was able to take her coat off, the door busted open to reveal her two oldest friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Jeremy had to cover his ear when the girls cheerfully screamed as they hugged one another.

"Oh my god you are back." Caroline exclaimed and pulled back giving Elena a serious look. "For how long?"

"As long as I want to." Elena replied and hugged her best friend back while Bonnie went to go hug her boyfriend Jeremy giving him a long kiss.

"Great because I have so much to tell you. One being I got married, not to Tyler to Stefan. Another is I am running my own boutique and I now help Carol Lockwood with all the Founding Family events." Caroline told her friend "Oh Bonnie is still working on taking over Gram's old position at Whitmore."

"Is that everything?" Elena laughed, she was overwhelmed by all the news she was getting.

"Well Matt is training to be a cop and dating Sarah, I know crazy. Tyler is being Tyler still. Enzo is still an ass, just like Mason. Kai is finally back from Portland. And Stefan is writing for the newspaper." Caroline took a deep breath before exhaling a sigh "That is every everything."

"She forgot to mention that Jeremy and I are in engaged." Bonnie laughed and hugged Elena again.

"All that other news except for Caroline getting married sucked in comparison to that." Elena exclaimed and laughed a little. "So are you guys coming to the dinner too? Jenna said she invited my best friends."

"Yes we are coming so is Tyler, Matt, Sarah and Stefan." Bonnie said still with her eyes on her future husband. Jeremy himself couldn't stop looking at Bonnie with a wide boyish grin on his face. Elena found the couple adorable, she was no longer weirded out by her brother dating her best friend.

...

"Why did we invite him?" Jenna groaned as she dicing the vegetables for the dinner that night. There in the Saltzman's house's kitchen was Alaric and Jenna Saltzman along with Alaric's best friend and Jenna's niece's ex Damon Salvatore.

"Him is in the room. I was invited because I am Alaric's best friend also I'm Gabe's godfather who looks up to me." Damon cockily said with a cheeky grin on his lips. "Also I always come over for Saturday night dinners if you forgot."

"But this one is special. My family including that girl whose heart you broke and if you haven't notice basically everybody coming tonight is on her side. I want Elena to feel comfortable here, she is going through some hard times." Jenna said pointing the knife she had in her hand at Damon before she went back to dicing. Alaric was quiet on purpose as was cocking the ground beef off; he knew if he spoke the two of them would throw him into the middle of their fight.

"Oh yes the pop star has such a tragic life." Damon finally fell on his own ass even Alaric couldn't save him now.

"My sister might be dying you asshole! Her mother, her last parent!" Jenna snapped before storming out of the kitchen going upstairs.

"You screwed up." Alaric chuckled as he took his wife's place cutting the vegetables.

"I know, I'll bring over some wine tomorrow to fix it all. You know I didn't mean that about Miranda." Damon apologized sort of, it was the best he had in his arsonal.

"Wine doesn't fix anything. Elena has had a rough life Damon, she lost her father in a car accident she was in too. Now her mother has cancer. Just because you fucked it all up with Elena and she left, doesn't mean you have to be a heartless bastard and an ass to my wife." Alaric lectured Damon.

Before Damon could get a word, the doorbell went off and he got up to go answer the door; ignoring Alaric who told him not to open the door. His eyes were on his once he opened the door, there she stood by herself no other Gilbert in sight.

"Hey." He breathed out and smiled at the dark haired beauty. He frowned when he noticed the icy look still on her face. "Earth to Elena."

"Lena." A four year old boy squealed from the stairs as he ran to her. She let out a soft laugh when the boy hugged her legs "Missed you."

"I missed you too Gabe." Elena said and bent down to kiss his head "So much." Elena picked up the boy and carried him back inside.

Damon was stunned seeing that Elena was more interested with their godson then with him. He was used to women being after him not this cold shoulder Elena was giving him. Before he found it sexy when she was angry or getting feisty, but this was different. She was acting as cold as Katherine and ignoring him like he didn't even exist. He loved this girl in front of, still does. He wanted her back, to see the warm loving Elena towards him that he witnessed everybody else getting.

_I have to win her back. She can ignore me all she wants but I know she still loves me. This is just a game to her so you know what Elena...game on. _Damon thought to himself making him smirk as he closed the front door.

**Mikaelson family will be introduced next chapter. Also some Delena flirting at family dinner, Klena relationship gets steamy, Elena sings also next chapter, and a angry jealous Damon. Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing, thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We get to meet one of the Mikaelsons in this chapter and Marcel. I do not own the song Elena will be singing or anything else**

Elena set Gabriel down on the kitchen floor so he could go get some things to show her. She smiled at the young before turning to Alaric who asked where everybody else was. Elena told him that Jeremy and Bonnie went to go pick up dessert, and Katherine went with Caroline to pick up Sarah and Stefan.

"I drove here myself so I could see Gabe and meet Maddy. I still can not believe Jenna let you name Gabriel after Van Helsing. Though Hugh Jackman was hot in it." She smirked as she was setting the table for Alaric so she didn't have to look at Damon though her heart was begging her to.

"Well we compromised, Alaric got to name our first born son and I got to name rest of them." Jenna said entering the room with a blonde haired baby dress in a pink dress with a pink bow on her head. "Like getting to name Maddy here."

"Is that her full name?" Elena asked while she sat down at the kitchen island where Damon was previously sitting and where Alaric was still cutting vegetables to go into the chili.

"Yes, Jenna was mad that Alaric was teasing her about the name Greta so Jenna decided on Madeline but at the last minute picked just Maddy to be unique," Damon explained as he stood behind Elena.

She ignored Damon completely keeping her eyes on Maddy and Jenna. "Has she been christened yet?" Elena asked wondering who Maddy's godparents were without actually asking.

"She will next week when Mira is out of the hospital. Which is good because now you will be in town so you can correctly become her her godmother." Jenna said with a smile on her face.

"And I her godfather." Damon smirked as Elena felt him purposely rest his hand on her lower back. She knew that he knew that spot always caused chills to run through her body. Biting her bottom lip, Elena jerked forward in her seat to get his hand off her back. The jerk caught the attention of Jenna and Alaric. Jenna was about to snap at Damon when Gabriel came into the room to show Elena the drawings he made and his new favorite toys.

...

When the rest of the guests arrived, everybody took their seats at the long table. Damon purposely took the seat next to Elena that Tyler almost took. Gabriel took the other seat next to Elena so he could keep talking to his godmother.

"I think you have another guy crushing on you." Damon whispered in her ear as his fingers danced along her knee closest to him; the spot they both knew she was the most sensitive on her leg.

Elena's cheeks grew bright red when she felt his hot breath against her neck. Just the breath on her skin brought back so many old memories of the two of them even when the ex couple were just friends. It was getting harder to ignore him and his existence on this earth. She knew he was purposely doing all of that to her and she was going crazy just like he had wanted. He was playing a game with her and she knew just had to get back at him. Damon was a lot of things including a hot headed jealous man.

Tucking her hair behind her ear innocently she look toward Tyler and smiled. "So what is new with you Ty?" She asked leaning forward to her top showed off her ample chest.

"Not much to be honest. Still my old self. What about you Gilbert, drop any new albums? Thrown your first diva tantrum? Dated any rockstars only for fame?" Tyler joked with her.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him and laughed shaking her head "I am working with my producer to make a new album. I don't think my boyfriend would approve of me dating a rockstar, even if it made my image look good." She got a proud smirk on her face after she saw out of the corner of her eye to see Damon tense up at the word of boyfriend.

"What did Klaus say about you staying?" Jenna asked trying to get Maddy to drink from a bottle.

"I left Elijah and him a message, but I was able to get a hold of Marcel and he is ok coming out here to help me finish my album in the old studio." Elena said sitting back in her seat.

"Marcel is your producer right?" Sarah asked Elena before Elena nodded her head. "Who is Klaus and Elijah?

"They run Mikaelson Enterprises, so her bosses." Jeremy chimed in looking at his the youngest Salvatore at the table. "Klaus is a little more than her boss." Jeremy chuckled and Bonnie elbowed him in the ribcage. "Hey! It is true."

"You are dating your boss?" Damon sneered through his clenched teeth.

"Klaus is my boyfriend and my boss. We keep our personal life out of our business one." Elena said looking over at Damon with a glare in her eyes. He was just staring at her with the same look she had give him on Founders' Day three years ago, disgust. "Excuse me please." She pushed her chair back and stood up from the table. Walking away from the table she headed for the front door.

The slamming of the front door filled the quiet house and the peaceful outside. She got into her old car and drove back to her family's house needing to get away from the craziness and drama inside the house.

...

It was nearly nine when Elena got out of the shower in the Jack and Jill style bathroom that separated Elena's room from Jeremy's. Her wet hair was brushed back and the small towel shielded her private areas from public view even though she was completely alone. Turning on the music from her phone, Britney Spear's Criminal blasted through the small speaker. After drying her body off she changed into a black thin strapped cami with a pair of black boyshorts and mint green plaid pajama shorts.

She walked back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and she heard a noise through the muffling music. She placed the drier back down on the counter and turned it off before she left the bathroom. In her once empty room, Damon sat on her bed with something in his hands just like he was nearly over eight years ago when he told her he was in love with her.

"Damon what the hell are you doing here?" Elena snapped while crossing her exposed arms over her chest.

"To apologize for my behavior." Damon said with a smirk on his lips. "Ric told me I wasn't allowed back in his house unless I came over and apologized to you. I believe you owe me an apology though, but I am sorry for how I acted tonight."

Elena rolled her eyes at his fake apology and even scoffed at it. "For one that was a terrible apology, and two what the hell do I have to apologize for? I did nothing wrong. You were the one touching me all night and then looked at me like I was disgusting."

"You left me Elena!" He practically growled at her and wasn't so quiet about it. "You left three years ago without a goodbye or even a proper break-up and here you are slutting it up with your boss. Is that how you got where you are now?"

Before either of them knew what was happening her right palm slammed into his left cheek. When her hand was removed his cheek stung red or pinkish mark on his flawless pale skin. Her eyes raged with fire as she was glaring at him, in rage of what he had just accused. She worked her ass off for her to have a job; she went through countless amounts of paper and spent hours upon hours just to have thirteen songs on an album that was release nearly a year ago. The only reason why she started dating Klaus because she really liked him and he was good to her. Not because he could make her famous; she wanted the easy way she would have done it years ago. Singing and writing songs was what she loved to do, so she wasn't just going to have everyone else do it while she took all the credit.

"How dare you? Damon you really think I am dating Klaus so I can be famous? I am dating him because I love him." Elena snapped at Damon when she finally could speak again.

Her words stung worse than her slap. _She loves him? Loves another man than me?_ Damon thought to himself as he glared at the only woman he had ever been in love with. The pain of slap didn't bother him as much as her loving another man other than him. His blue eyes were widen in both disbelief and surprisement.

"You love him?" Damon repeated her words in a question and took a step towards her.

Elena nodded her head staying in her place even though only inches "Yes I do. That is why I am with him, why I live with him. We started dating long after they signed me." Elena said as she watched Damon move closer to her.

"You are lying Elena. You don't love him because you are still in love with me. We both know it, so stopping pretending you don't. There is something between us and everyone knows it." He told her while he looked straight into her eyes and brought one of his hands to the back of her neck. He used his hold to pull her in close enough that their lips crashed together.

It was amazing that nothing had changed; his lips still fit hers perfectly. Her lips were full and soft enough for him; their teeth didn't clash into one another when he had opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue teasingly traced along her bottom lips practically begging for entrance. Just as she was about to grant him that, her door creaked open which caused her to struggle against his hold and jerk her head back from his.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Elena heard Jeremy ask from her doorway.

"Nothing Jer. Damon came here to apologize and he did so he is leaving." Elena said keeping her eyes on the blued eyed man who had taken her breath away.

"Yes and I also came over to tell her Mayor Lockwood would like to have Elena sing at her fundraiser for building a new Wickery Bridge. Just three songs, tomorrow night at the Lockwood estate." Damon played along with her normal behavior when he knew how much he had gotten to her.

"And I agreed. Now Damon please show yourself out." Elena turned away from Damon, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. When she turned back around she saw only Jeremy stood there looking at her "Go to bed Jeremy." Elena waved her hand off at her brother as she was getting into bed. She went to bed thinking the same thing she had since she had entered Mystic Falls "I am screwed." She said out loud to herself as darkness claimed her room

...

As Elena was getting ready for the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser's party, all Elena could still think about her kiss with Damon. Nothing seemed to take her mind off of it, even Marcel's arrival couldn't keep her mind off of him. Elena was curling as she was letting Katherine and Marcel pick out her outfit.

"A dress won't look right on her." Marcel said cross his arms over his chest glaring at the bitchy Elena.

"But it is a formal fundraiser, she has to wear a dress. This is cute, right Lena?" Katherine exclaimed as she held up a strapless white dress that need to be zipped up in the front by the gold zipper on it. The flare skirt would would barely shelter her thighs. "Plus the white will make her skin pop out and I have these amazing gold colored pumps that will make her legs look amazing."

"Dress yes, shoes get red. Red is her signature color." Marcel told Katherine before he left the room to go take a call.

"That man might be straight but he has good taste in fashion. I'll go get you the pumps." Katherine placed the dress down on the bed and left the room. Elena finished her hair and moved to place the dress on.

When Katherine returned her twin wore the dress that did make her olive tanned skin show and it already made her long legs look even longer. The top of the dress pushed up her breasts so her breasts not only looked bigger, modest cleavage was exposed. Elena had put on some light makeup to make her facial features look even more beautiful. She was certainly going to stand out on stage tonight. Even though her whole life people had said Katherine was the hot sister, Elena was definitely the gorgeous and beautiful sister.

"You ready?" Katherine asked Elena as she handed her the pumps. Elena nodded her head sliding them on. Elena grabbed her dark scarlet crop jacket that matched the pumps perfectly and slid it on her exposed arms.

"Now I am." Elena laughed while she was leaving the room with her twin.

...

Damon had gotten to the fundraiser later than he was expecting to. The older salvatore wore a dark grey button down shirt with a pair of black slacks and a black suit coat. The young brown haired Gilbert girl was on his mind ever since Little Gilbert cockblocked him. He knew if Jeremy hadn't walked into the room he would have his girl back...and several times over.

The main house was filled with the older people of the town and the people on the founding family council were in the house. All drinking or discussing...more like gossiping. Damon was looking around for his friends only to find them at the bar. Enzo and Mason had been Damon's best friends since high school, the three always caused trouble and known as the bad boys of the Timberwolves. They had all grown up slightly but still called bad boys around town.

"Where is everybody?" Damon asked as he walked up to the open bar and ordered himself a glass of bourbon. He had been to referring to their friends and people closer to their age group.

"Outside mate. They are watching Elena and the band set up." Enzo spoke in English accent while he was readjusting his leather jacket. "Damon I may have to beat you up after seeing Elena. That once little lovely looks like an angel and a supermodel had a baby."

"He is right." Mason the Floridian gave his two cents. "Damn she looks fine."

It boiled Damon's blood hearing them talk about _his_ Elena; he wanted to punch both of them for even checking her out. She was suppose to be his and his alone. "Great." Damon muttered under his breath before he asked for a double.

Damon walked out the back patio to see it decked out for the younger generation; on the grass there was a stage filled with lights, amps, instruments and microphones. There he found his goddess looking just how Enzo described her and then some. The pumps added with the heels made her legs look a mile long; the dress itself showed off her anglic features. She spoke with a dark skinned tall muscular man who wore a white T-shirt with a pair of simple jeans and a tan leather jacket. He had her laughing and smiling like Damon used to and that made him angrier than before.

"Who is that bloke with her?" Enzo asked Damon.

"I have a fucking idea who he might be." Damon said lowly keeping his eyes narrowed on the girl she loved standing next to the man he believed to be Klaus. His eyes only moved when he saw Mayor Lockwood take the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser party. For our entertainment tonight we have gotten our town's own famous singer, Elena Gilbert and her band to perform a few songs for us tonight. Enjoy yourselves and please donate to the fundraiser." Carol Lockwood said into a microphone before she walked off stage. Elena had quickly taken her place and so had the band.

"Hello I am Elena Gilbert as most of you know, on my right here is my producer and co singer of the night Marcellus Gerard." Elena spoke into the microphone. She waited for the band to start playing the usual electric music for the song on their instruments.

...

_(Marcel)_

_Red One_

_From Miami, Morocco, to Austrailia  
To the world, dale!_

(Elena)_  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop_

_When the sun goes down, down, down, down  
Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark?  
And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
Tell me, do you know where to start, start?  
And when the bass gets loud, loud, loud  
That is when I feel a part, part  
And when the world screams "sound, sound, sound"  
Where the sound is the key to my heart, heart_

_We run yes the we run the night, ni-night, night, ni-ni-night  
We run yes the we run the night, we-we-we run, we-we-we run, run  
We run yes the we run the night, the night  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop  
_(Marcel)

_From the bottom of the map, Miami,  
To the land down under, Australia,  
You feel my drive, see my vision and hear my hunger  
As my money gets older, theirs get younger  
They sell their soul but the Devil knows I have no number  
I'm go go baby, fresh oh baby, go go baby, uh oh baby, no no baby  
Yeah yeah baby, now jiggle it baby, let me tickle it baby,  
I know I'm lost it's gon' be hard to save me,  
I'm sorry that's how Dade county raised me,  
Y'all heard me right we run the night, now fuck you pay me  
_(Elena)

_Feelin' like a rush, rush, rush  
Brushing past me all over my skin, ski-i-i-in  
I can get enough, 'nough, 'nough  
'Cause the beat keep pullin me in, in  
Takin' me so high, up, up, up  
A place that I've never been, aah  
Party, party all night, night, night  
Sleep all day then do it again, 'gain_

_We run yes the we run the night, ni-night, night,  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop  
We run yes the we run the night, we-we-we run, we-we-we run, run  
We run yes the we run the night, the night, ni-ni-ni-ni  
Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop_

...

Damon was taken back washing Elena dance and sing to the music with Marcel. She looked in her element when she was up there. She seemed happier than he had ever seen her be, even when they were.

The next songs were Primadonna and Love Drunk before Elena walked off stage with Marcel and the bandmates. Carol walked back onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Now I don't know if it the alcohol or the food or the amazing music but we have raised our full amount and then some for the bridge. I would like to invite the man himself up here Niklaus Mikaelson." Carol clapped her hands as she stepped aside for the man with dark blonde short curls in the dark colored suit with dark gray tie. Damon watched Elena as her eyes widen and turned warm just like her smile. The blonde haired winked her way before he began to say he was welcome and glad he could help out.

"Who is that bloke?" Enzo asked Damon noticing his friend glaring as Elena ran into the man's arms once he exited the stage.

"Elena's boyfriend Klaus." Damon said lowly. His emotions were all over the place but one thing was clear to him; he hated Klaus Mikaelson.

...

His lips were on hers once she led him into an empty study. They hadn't seen each other since before she left New York since she was on tour. She had missed him so much since the moment she left their loft in the Upper West side to go on tour. It was clear he had missed her since he couldn't remove his lips from hers to say anything. The only time the couple's lips parted was to breath before they went back at it. His hands were everywhere on her body..._unlike Damon's had been_, _he would shape my curves tenderly caress me_. Elena thoughts rang in her head as she was forcing them out to enjoy her boyfriend.

Both of their jackets laid on the ground along with Klaus's tie and Katherine's pumps Elena wore earlier. Her ass laid on the old mahogany desk and Klaus stepped between her legs. He was pushing down the gold zipper when the study's door opened and a cough bursted through their heated make out session.

**Who do you think cock blocked them? Lol. So here is the chapter, I know I said the Mikaelson family would this be in this chapter but they will be in next because I felt this was already long enough. The songs that "Elena" sang were We Run The Night by Havana Brown, Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds, and Love Drunk by Little Mix. I had to do 2x01 scene in this except Jeremy's neck didn't snap for being a little cockblocker. Next chapter soon and I might start writing a story with Elena and Elijah as a couple. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the such late next chapter. I lost my muse but I found it again for this story. Plus I was so busy with school and writing the other stories that I still had inspiration for.**

**...**

"Marcel you are so lucky you are my mate or it would not end pretty for you." Klaus chuckled after his teal eyes caught the eyes of his closest and best friend while he was fixing Elena's dress and his own clothes.

"I apologize people are asking for Elena and the mayor wants a few photos with you." Marcel told him while leaning against the door frame.

Elena slipped back into her jacket and pumps before pressing another kiss to Klaus's lips. She smirked and laughed softly when she watched him swipe his lips with his thumb to remove her lipstick from his lips. The couple left the room with Marcel once they cleaned up the room from their mess. As they were walking into the main party her eyes met with Damon's for a moment, but she kept holding Klaus's hand while they were walking.

What she had with Damon was suppose to be buried and dead by now, but why did he continue to make her feel feelings she hadn't even shared with Klaus yet?

"Mr. Mikaelson thank you for your giant donation. You have no idea how much we need to repair that bridge. We were actually changing the name to..." Carol trailed off when Elena decided she had seen enough of the mayor's side glances to the poor girl who lost her father.

"You should just leave it has the Wickery Bridge. It has been known as the Wickery Bridge since Mystic Falls was founded." Elena said trying to be the polite girl she used to be.

"I like that name much more than any other." Klaus chimed in feeling his girlfriend's tense body. He kissed the side of Elena's head as he whispered for her to go see her friend.

Damon stared at his ex as she broke away from her current lover. It couldn't last, he kept thinking to himself. That Elena would magically dump Klaus and run back into Damon's open arms. But it was a fantasy in his mind. The real Elena hated Damon down to her inner core. Even if one day she broke up with Klaus, it would be a cold day before Elena ran crying back to Damon. Damon knew he was being selfish and being the man that made Elena fall out of love with him, but he needed to be the man that made Elena fall in love with him. The one that she planned a beautiful future with, now it was all fucked up.

Elena met up with Marcel outside to give him the key to her old studio her father had built for her before he died. She planned on them going to the studio tomorrow, so they could talk about the new album and get some songs going. Though her writer's block was still there.

"It has an old sign hanging above the door and window saying Tune. It is not hard to miss." She explained to Marcel.

"Got it. Now you bring your journal tomorrow. We need emotion filled songs and I know you have them." Marcel told her before he walked off to take a phone call. Elena could hear her best friend's and old roommate's voice screech through the phone at Marcel. That made her laugh a little. Elena knew Rebekah was a hot headed, and easily set off by the smallest thing. Such as her boyfriend leaving with her brother without telling her. Elena shook her head and walked off towards her friends, as she took out her phone to text Kol to see if he could come out to Mystic Falls with Rebekah. Kol usually helped Elena find the right music, and Rebekah would help Elena write her songs when she couldn't think of any new material.

But she knew Klaus, Elijah and Marcel wanted Elena to sing more from her emotions than her usual happy dancing love songs. They said it was either her material or they would assign writers to her, and Elena didn't want to be that sort of singer. The other day she had found her old journal; it had plenty of pain and emotion material for Elena to use. So she planned on using it, since her writer's block was still affecting her.

While Elena was walking back to the main house and texting away on her phone, she managed to walk straight into Damon. "Sorry." Elena muttered before she saw it was Damon "I take it back."

"You really hold onto grudges. Don't you?" Damon smirked at her as he was folding his arms over his chest.

"Seeing how you fucked with my heart for five years, so yeah I hold onto stuff." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wanted to come over here and apologize. You are obviously not leaving time, and this is a small town. Just wanted to say I am sorry for how I was during our relationship. Also I was wondering if we could go back to how were nine years ago. As just friends, nothing more." He said to her. It shocked her to hear him actually apologize for how he was in their relationship. Since their first fight as a couple he blamed her for pushing him away. Pushing him right into Rose's waiting body. Kat, Jenna, and her mother were all right. Once a cheater always a cheater. But this was someone different who stood in front of her, a much mature and grown up version of her first love.

"I..."

"Elena take as much time as you need to think it over. I just miss my best friend." Damon said cutting the confused girl off before he walked off leaving her stunned. Until Klaus came over to her she was silent and deep in her thoughts.

...

The next morning Elena texted Damon to meet her at the Grill to grab some coffee before she met with Marcel at the studio. She was willing to try the whole friends thing since she knew they always made better friend than lovers. After a quick shower and blowing her hair out, Elena walked around her room with curlers in her hair trying to get dressed. The outfit she decided on was a scarlet red crochet lace embroidered boho tank and dark washed jean shorts with a pair of dark brown with cork bottom wedge sandals. Once she was done getting dressed and doing her make-up, she took out the curlers. The curly hair and cute outfit had nothing to do with Damon. It had to do with Marcel and Klaus. Marcel always wanted her looking her best in case of paparazzi, and she just wanted to look cute for Klaus. The last thing Elena put on was her necklace before she left her room going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow you look hot." Katherine said as she was pouring coffee for her and Jeremy. Katherine wore black with gold studded skull oversized tank top and dark teal skinny jeans. Her height was improved with her black leather pumps.

"Thanks I am going to meet with someone then I am going to see Klaus and Marcel." Elena told her siblings.

"Well I am going to be out doing my hours then I have some classes." Katherine said "But later I was going to meet Jenna at the Grill, want to come you two?"

"I'm in." Elena and Jeremy both said at the same time.

"I swear you two are more like twins than Lena and I." Katherine smirked while putting the lid onto her coffee cup. "Bye." Elena laughed and shook her head as she looked at the time. Waving bye to her brother she left the house and got inside of her car to go meet Damon.

...

While he was waiting for Elena, Damon had been ignoring the glances from the single women in the room. Usually he would be flirting with every single woman in the room. Since Elena broke their engagement up, he had not had a serious relationship just a string of one night stands. Women usually hit on him whether he wore a leather jacket or a suit to work. At the moment he was wearing a black suit with a dark gray shirt and tie. He looked like an Adonis business man. Though he was nearing thirty in a few years, he didn't look any older. No wrinkles, gray hairs or any other side of aging. Probably from him eating the right food and working out once a day.

He was about to order another cup of coffee when he saw Elena enter the Grill. His ice eyes darken with lust when he saw the outfit she wore. The whole outfit screamed summer even though it was only March. It also showed off most of her olive skin, her long legs, and her midriff. Though it was covered by some of the decorative tassels along the the hem of the top. Her shorts and wedges made her legs look even longer. His thoughts were consumed by her; the thought of her long legs wrapped around his waist, her perky breasts pressed against his muscular chest while she begged him to take. She used to wear those sorts of outfits for him, to tease him, but he knew that outfit wasn't for him.

"Damon." He heard her call his name when her eyes finally found him before he watched her walking over to him. His eyes were still on her when she stopped Matt to order four coffees to go.

"So I see you are a coffee junkie." Damon smirked when she sat down across from him.

"Not just for me. Marcel, Kol and Klaus all need coffee as much as I do before we actually work." Elena said letting him know she was not going to drink all that coffee.

"So why did you want to meet with me Elena?" Jumping right to the point so he didn't have to hear _his _name.

"I want us to be friends again. Last night I thought about how great we were as friends and we should be friends again. We should just leave our past in the past." Her words were music to his ears; he had been hoping she would say something along those lines of leaving the past in the past.

"I am so glad you said that Elena. It will be nice to have you as a fr..." Before he could finish Matt came of with four coffees in a to-go tray.

"Two black coffees, one coffee with three sugars and four creams, and one special coffee strong with sugar free French vanilla cream and six packets of sweet n low." Matt said placing the tray down. He was about to keep when he saw the deadly look in Damon's eyes. Matt just ran off once Elena paid for the coffees.

"You don't take your coffee black anymore?" He was a little caught off guard by the changes in her life.

"People change." She said standing up with the coffees. "I'll see you around Damon." Damon watched Elena walk out of the Grill; mostly he was checking out her ass in those shorts she chose to wear. The lust thoughts returned, but he needed to keep his head focus to do his plan.

...

_I see your monsters, I see your pain.  
Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.  
I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.  
When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away._

Elena pulled the headphones off her ear and shook her head "Babe that was amazing why did you stop?" She heard Marcel say. They had been working on the same song for an hour now, every take of the chorus was perfect, but Elena could not figure how to do the verses. The rap was a key part. She couldn't decide if she wanted to do it, have Marcel do it, or let Kol take a crack at it. This particular song was very personal to her; she still wasn't sure if she wanted to release the song.

"Just let's move onto a different song. Have Kol and the boys start on Maps again." Elena said as she flipped through her book to get to the lyrics for Maps. "Or is it not too personal."

"Klaus wants this whole album to be personal so you tell me." Marcel said through the speakers for only her booth.

She let out a sigh and shook out her body a little before flipping through her book. "Fine Stitches. Tell Kol to use the guitar I got him, it goes perfect with the beat I wrote for it." Elena said back as she was putting her headphones back on. As she was waiting for the music, she was rereading her lyrics. Right after she heard the music she worked out with Kol early that morning playing, she begun to sing her personal lyrics.

_I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to bring me back to life_

_Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

That time when Elena took her headphones off, she asked Marcel to play just the lyrics. "I want to change bring to breath, and I want to add I'm shaking right before falling onto my knees." Reported back to Marcel "Also after without your kisses I want to add I'll be needing stitches. Tell the band to take it from the top again.

_I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

_Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

"Sounds much better babes. Did you want to keep going or take a break and listen to the songs we recorded so far?" Marcel asked her. Elena nodded her head and hung her headphones up before she left the booth. Walking out of the booth, she turned her phone back on to call Rebekah hoping to catch her once she got off the plane. "So we have four songs on your sixteen song album. Goodbye, Maps, Monsters, and Stitches. You need eight more personal songs before we can even consider releasing a single or showing this to the board." Marcel always did look at the business side of music while Kol, Rebekah and Elena always focused on the music itself. After Marcel was done talking business, he played back each of the best takes from each song.

The singer sat down in one of the black wheel chairs before she brought her legs into her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. Closed her eyes so she could picture herself on stage singing the songs that Marcel was playing back.

"More upbeat after the start." Kol chimed in breaking Elena's thoughts.

"He is right. Got feeling that I'm going under." Elena sung the first line she wanted the beat to come in "Like that with some more of the mix I put together for Marcel to use."

"Ok what other songs were you thinking of doing?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know yet. I need to meet with Rebekah and Kol a few times before I can even get you eight other songs." Elena leaned back in her chair as she was still trying to figure out Monsters. The only song she ever wrote with Damon. Maybe that was the person she needed help from. He always seemed to know how to help Elena turn her words into music, and he was the one to teach her how to produce music.

"Kol leave the room." Marcel stopped talking until Kol left the studio going into the booth with the band. "Remember how I got you to write your first album?"

"You had me perform unprepared in front of a cafe full of hipsters. Then after that disaster, we kept coming back when the place wasn't open to the public to get me to sing more, and write songs." She smirked at the memory and looked at Marcel. "That is how I wrote the thirty two songs for both of the albums I have now."

"Well I talked with Tyler, your friend who happens to be the Grill's new owner. There is open mic night coming up. Also he said we can use the Grill for practice during their down swings and right when they open." Marcel told her and then smirked when he saw her smiling happily. "I take it you like that idea."

"Yes." She basically squealed. "But I want one more thing."

"What is that?"

**Finally finished the chapter. Next chapter Katherine will meet Elijah, Flashbacks of Damon and Elena's relationship, friendships more developed, find out what Elena's plan is, if Damon really does want to be friends and much more. Thank you for reading. If you have any question then ask in review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Mystic Falls, VA_

_Woods by the Falls_

_June 22, 2009_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_

_'Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Elena finished singing just as Damon finished strumming on his acoustic guitar that he brought with the group of friends on their camping trip. Caroline was smiling brightly while she was curled up under a warm blanket with Stefan. Bonnie was roasting some marshmallows with Jeremy's help. Mason and Katherine were still making out, but at least they took a break to clap their song after it finished. Matt, Tyler, and Enzo were tossing around a football near the fire pit while Sarah was taking photos and Kai was drinking yet another beer._

_"Let me sing the next song, it is your birthday you should not be singing." Caroline spoke out while she untangled her body from Stefan._

_"No offense Care, Elena is a way better singer. She is going to be a star one day." Damon smirked as he was speaking proudly of his girlfriend of two years. "But Caroline has a point someone else should sing. I'll be happy to do so." That was when Elena took the guitar from Damon and placed it down in the case._

_"How about we just enjoy being with friends." Elena suggested as she was closing the case then she kissed her boyfriend on the lips._

_"How about we discuss how senior year is going to kick ass." Katherine smirked. "Or you guys can let the other birthday girl sing."_

_"Babe not everybody is a senior. And Kat you are a lovely singer, but how about we do something else other than singing" Mason said as he sat back on the log they were sitting on. The four logs that surrounded the fire was filled by the four couples of the group, though Sarah was sitting next to Bonnie and Kai was stuck sitting next to Jeremy._

_"Majority of the group are going to be seniors." Caroline kindly replied trying to hide her hate for Mason. "But it is getting late and I'm tired." The blonde girl of the group walked off getting into hers and Bonnie's tent. Every couple agree to sleep in separate tents except for the birthday girl and her dark knight, but they did promise not to have sex. Well their exact words were they will try not to have sex._

_"Yeah I am going to sleep while I am riding a good buzz so I won't have to deal with a bad buzz." Katherine spoke while she was getting up. The buzz Katherine was speaking off was probably a mixture of the joint she shared with Jeremy and the bourbon she drank. The zipper of her tent filled the silent air._

_"Wait for me." Sarah said then ran over to the tent joining Katherine inside._

_"No lesbian fun without me." Mason just teased the two girls who both shrieked at him as their response. Soon everybody was turning in. Bonnie joined Caroline, Jeremy and Matt took to their tent, then Mason and Enzo, followed by Stefan and Tyler and lastly Kai in his own tent. Living Elena and Damon snuggling up on their log watching the fire._

_"To this being a better summer." Elena muttered before she took a sip out of her red solo cup filled with diet Coke and just a hint of rum._

_"Have to agree with you there." Damon agree while he was kissing the top of Elena's head. His arm still wrapped around her while she had her head laying on his chest. "Again I am really sor..."_

_"Damon don't apologize again. It has been a year, and I have forgiven you already about it. I love you, I am in love with you and you know that now." After she was done talking, she kissed Damon's cheek then walked off to their tent to get some sleep._

_..._

Twisting her hair around the curling iron, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were fuzzy with small tears. Of course she was happy her best friend was back, and about the news she has gotten. But she was sad because she didn't know how Stefan would react to it. The only person she could really talk to about the situation was Elena since she had gone through the same thing. But at the same time, she was scared to bring up such a sore subject with her friend who she had just talked to once again after three years of just texts and calls. Her mom would be a good person to talk about; though Caroline just thought that would be the longest lecture she has gotten from her mother. Maybe she should just talk to it about Stefan...or maybe Elena then Stefan. Why couldn't she just figure it out?! It was such a confusing time for Caroline at the moment. _God why couldn't more of the people I've known gotten pregnant?!_ Caroline thought to herself.

...

"Elena you don't need to be here for this." Miranda said as the two Gilbert girls sat in the chemotherapy room of Mystic Falls Hospital. The younger female had her straighten hair tied back in a tight pony tail. She wore a dark teal long sleeve tee, and a pair of skinny jeans that were tucked into her sister's grey knee high UGG boots. Miranda was wearing her hospital robe with a pair of black yoga pants Jenna had brought over.

"Well I want to be here." Elena told her while she was sitting in the wheel stool one of the nurses gave her. "So what do you want to do while I am here? We have hours to kill." The bright smile on Elena's face just made everybody around her smile including the chemo patient mother.

"How about we talk about the anniversary that is coming up. Do you want to visit him?" Miranda questioned her daughter as the nurse was injecting the IV into her arm.

"Yeah I think Jeremy and Katherine are going to come with me to see Dad. Do you know if you are allowed to leave to see him?"

"I'll have to ask, but I am sure Jo will let me if she knows what it is for. Your Uncle John should be in town around the time too." Elena quickly rolled her eyes hearing her Uncle John would be in town. "I know you don't like him, but he is your uncle and your father's brother. And good news since there isn't any room at the house he will be staying at his apartment in Richmond."

"Thank god." Elena laughed while she could feel her phone vibrating against her leg. But Elena continued to ignore whoever was calling her.

"Who is that?" Miranda question her daughter.

"I don't know and I don't care. I want to spend time with my mom. Whoever is calling me can wait. I have missed three years with you I don't want to miss any more time Mom." Elena replied as she turned her phone off then she placed it back in her pocket. "How about pay Gin?" She suggested before she fished the deck of cards. Miranda just nodded her head and waited for Elena to deal out the cards.

Miranda remembered how she taught all of her children to play Gin during a family trip to their cabin. It was raining that day, the cable wasn't working, neither was the Wi-Fi, and none of the kids could get any cell reception. Elena and Katherine were thirteen and Jeremy was twelve. Grayson had to go back into town since one of his patients needed surgery right away. Before he died, Grayson Gilbert as the best surgeon at Mystic Falls Hospital. So the kids were bored and the only thing Miranda thought about was card games. Kat and Elena both found Go Fish boring. War was a two person game mostly, Miranda did not want another fight breaking out from BS, and Jeremy was just really bad at Hearts. So Miranda thought she would teach her children Gin, and they all seemed to love it. That is why they always played it on a rainy day or even when they just needed to kill some time. Though there was a time where Miranda used the game to get Elena to open up.

It was late May back when the girls were still sixteen. Elena barely left her room unless it was school, cheer practice or to go to the record studio. Damon kept coming over to the house, but Elena wouldn't say anything to him just sent one of her family members to send him away. Miranda wanted to find out why her daughter was so upset. So they played Gin, and when Miranda brought up Elena's behavior Elena dissolved into tears.

"Mom do you want something to drink?" The present time Elena asked her mother when a nurse with a food cart entered the room.

"Some water and can you see if she has some ice chips" Miranda told Elena. The brunette nodded her head while she was getting up and walked off to the nurse with the cart.

...

Katherine Gilbert slugged her way into the Gilbert house after her long day of residency. _Just a few more years and then I'll be a doctor_. Katherine continued to think to herself. Sure she loved medical school, it just took so much energy out of the energetic Gilbert child. Katherine was a party girl especially in high school and college, but the days she had medical school she had little to no energy. All she wanted to do was take a shower, put on some sweats, and curl up on the couch to watch Catfish and eat some take out. But that day, she promised to go out with the girls to celebrate Caroline's birthday. So that meant doing her hair, makeup and wearing an amazing outfit. Take out, sweats and Catfish would have to wait for when she got back. A little part of her was happy since her sister would be there having fun. Since the Mikaelson family, Elena's producer Marcel and this girl named Davina came into town, Elena had been spending time with them when she wasn't with Miranda for the last four days.

When Katherine emerged from her room and descended down the steps. She was completely dolled up. Her hair was tightly curled then hair sprayed to keep the curls. Her makeup included a smoky eyeshadow to make her brown eyes look darker, her lips were dark pink lip gloss and nice rose blush cheeks. The outfit she wore consisted of was a BeBe cold shoulder sleeve top and a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans along with Jenna's black 'Sandra' ankle boots. On her way to the kitchen, someone began to knock on the front door. She made a small groaning sound as she walked herself to the front door.

As she opened the front door, her brown eyes widen seeing the man in front of her. The man had nicely cut brown hair. His eyes were sort of a brown hazel, and he had light medium skin. He wore a dark navy suit with a grey shirt and darker grey tie. Oddly he smiled at her but then she knew why he was smiling at her when he said.

"Hey Elena." His smile dropped when he saw the Gilbert girl roll her dark eyes. "What is wrong Elena?"

"Wrong twin whoever you." Katherine spoke turning her back on the handsome man. She walked to the kitchen to grab her cellphone and purse from the counter.

"Oh wow I am so sorry. You must be Kat." She didn't hear it earlier, but now she could hear his English accent. "I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother."

"Katherine, only the people that don't confuse me for my twin has the right to call me Kat." There was the Katherine Tatia Gilbert spunk. "Why exactly are you here?" She questioned the man who still standing in the doorway of the front door.

"I wanted to see if Elena was free for the evening I needed to speak with her about the songs she has been working on." He answered her question.

"She was just here, but she left to go to the studio." Katherine spoke to him while she walked back into his view.

"Well are you free for this evening?" Elijah was trying to work his usual noble brother charm.

"Nope." Katherine walked right past him. Closing and locking the door behind her once she was on the front porch. She gave him one more look before she got inside her red Kia Soul and took off towards the Grill since that was the place where Bonnie had set up Caroline's surprise party. While Katherine was driving off the boarding house, she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome man.

...

_I see your monsters, I see your pain._

_Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

_I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay._

_When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away_

Elena finished her chorus making her smile at how right it felt. After she went back home to get ready for the party, she was wearing a dark red Reign Over Me lace dress. The dress had a  
deep "V" mini dress with a sheer mesh overlay featuring a beautiful embroidered design with scalloped trim. She wore a pair of dark brown lace up heeled boots. She started to dance a little while she started to hear Marcel changing the beat from her headphones before the male started to sing his part.

_**A cup of coffee still steaming, staring back at me and it's blacker than the night, eh.**_

_**I'm awake but still sleeping, I keep telling myself I'll be alright **__(I won't)._

_**And I know it can't get worse than today, sitting here and she's trying to rehearse what to say.**_

_**See, she's in the bathroom and hoping I'm not in earshot, while she's getting use to the sound of her teardrops.**_

"Wait stop!" Elena ruined the take when she saw the time on her silver Alice in Wonderland pocket watch necklace she wore around her neck. Then the brunette took her headphones off and ran out of the booth before she started to bang on Damon's booth's window. "We got to go. Care's birthday party." The blue eyed Salvatore whipped his head phones off and quickly exited the booth.

Damon was at the studio doing the rap because that was Elena's plan. All of the best music ever wrote was with the help of Damon. He even helped her write Monsters. To her the rap always felt wrong when someone else did it because Damon was the one to help her write it. So Elena met up with Damon and discussed with him helping her with some songs on her new album. Of course he would be paid for all the songs he helped with, and this way Elena could get some honest opinion. Sure Marcel was honest, but he didn't want to hurt her sometimes. But Damon was always honest with her about her music and writing.

They both ran out of the studio going straight for the Grill. Everybody in the Grill gave them weird eyes looks and then Bonnie let everybody know Katherine and Caroline were on their way. Elena joined Bonnie and Stefan behind the bar while Damon hid crouched down next to Enzo. "What are you doing here with Damon?" Bonnie whispered to Elena. Elena was fixing her dark brown fedora hat that laid on top of her straighten hair while she turned her head to look at Bonnie.

"We just arrived at the same time Bonnie. I was at the studio." Elena quickly lied to her best friend then shushed her because everybody could hear a car pulling up. As soon as Caroline spoke, the lights came up and everybody screamed out surprise. That kicked off the party.

Since none of the Mikaelsons were invited, Elena was playing pool with Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Katherine, and last of all Damon. Katherine, Tyler and Elena were on one team and the Salvatores were all on the other team. Mostly playing was Tyler, Elena, and the Salvatore brothers. Everybody was drinking except for Caroline who wanted to stay sober to remember such an amazing night...at least that was her excuse why she wasn't drinking. So shots were being tossed back every time the player who hit missed a shot. It was fair to say they were all getting nice and drunk by the fifth round.

"Ok if Damon gets this one in we win." Caroline said then she frowned watching Damon miss the ball. All he did was smirk and toss back another shot.

"Now it is anybody's game." Katherine pointed out. Tyler began to line up his shot while Elena sat against the wall. She knew she was going to be so drunk in the morning. "You know what I just remembered how amazing senior prom night was."

"Oh yes prom night so amazing." Elena slurred out with a roll of her eyes.

"Elena how about you stop talking." Damon suggested then ordered a cup of coffee from the waitress working.

"Why everybody knows what happens. I got pregnant...shocker." Elena exclaimed. "You were too drunk to wear a condom and you swore one night wouldn't do shit."

"Why don't you just broadcast that to the whole world?" Damon growled out.

Katherine glared at Damon then grabbed Elena's arm and lead her to the door to take her home. Caroline decided she would drive them home since she was the only sober enough to drive. Both sisters sat in the back seat of Caroline's car. Elena was mostly dizzy and regretting on what she had said. Katherine was just sick to her stomach. Which is why once they pulled up to the Gilbert house, Katherine ran inside into the first available bathroom. Caroline helped Dizzy Elena inside and up to her bedroom.

"I feel so bad about you missing your party." Elena apologized as she began to sober up a little as time passed.

"No problem I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Those words sobered Elena right up.

**So lots of pregnancies. There will be a lot more drama, pain, and flashbacks. Some Steroline romance, Kalijah romance, Delena romance and Klaus and Elena romance in the next chapter. I might tell you what happened to Elena in her bad summer. When I was writing I was watching Sweet Home Alabama (please do not judge me), which is why Damon sounds like Jake and Elena sounds like Melanie. Once again I don't own any of the songs I use in this story. Songs from last chapter: Maps by Maroon 5, Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge, Monsters by Timeflies, and Stitches by Shawn Mendes. Monsters by Timeflies was also in this chapter. Just to be clear also Elena was just singing Dynamite, not saying she owned it or wrote it. Thank you for reading my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You are pregnant?" Elena questioned her best friend. Her doe brown eyes seemed wider than usual if that was possible. She was drunk nearly just a few second ago. Blabbing about her own experience with being pregnant while she was drunk of course. The only time she brought up her pregnancy was when she was drunk or when someone brought up senior prom night.

"Yes." Caroline covered her mouth while she nodded her head. Tears were streaming down her face from her bright blue eyes.

"Care that is amazing news. Why are you crying?" Elena asked as she hugged her friend.

"Because I am afraid I'll lose the baby and that Stefan won't be happy."

"Stefan will be thrilled, and you won't lose the baby. At least now I know why you weren't drink at your birthday party." Elena smirked while she was still hugging Caroline. "You are going to be the best mother ever Caroline and nothing is going to happen to your baby."

...

_Mystic Falls_

_May 28, 2010_

_Salvatore Boarding House_

_Graduation went off without a hitch, every senior Timberwolves graduated proudly even Matt who even thought he wasn't going to pass. Caroline was off celebrating with Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Elena chose to go back to the boarding house with Damon. Her brown locks were light curled and she wore a white lace deep V neckline halter sundress. She left her red robe in the back of her car. At the moment she was very angry with Damon for not showing up for her or his own brother Stefan. The anger bubbling inside of her was also from a fight she had with her sister earlier that day about the "thing" growing inside of her. Thing was what her sister used which lead to a giant fight between the sisters in the main hall of the high school right before graduation. Her Aunt Jenna also made Elena angry when she suggested Elena take a step away from Damon at least during the summer. Last of all she found out Damon had talked to Rose and Andie, two of his ex-girlfriends, during the time he should have been at graduation. So it was fair to say she was very angry at everybody that day._

_When she found Damon in the parlor he was by himself drinking a glass of whiskey or maybe it was bourbon. He was looking down at the fireplace while he was drinking. As soon as he heard Elena's flats snapping on the wooden floor, he turned away from the fireplace to look at his girl. His grin was met with a frown and a deep glare in her eyes._

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asked gently since he had no clue why his girlfriend was so upset._

_"Let's see my own boyfriend didn't come to my graduation instead he spoke with his two old fuck buddies!" She snapped not holding anything back._

_"I didn't think graduation was a big deal. Rose is my friend who came to see me, and I just ran into Andie while I was having a drink with Rose." He explained himself to her which he hate doing. That caused him to start to grow angry with her. "Is that why you are upset? Because if that is so you have no right be. You hang out with Kai all the time."_

_"All the time? Really because I thought I spend all my time with you Damon. You know how I feel about Rose and Andie!"_

_"You can't tell me what to do Elena!" He snapped at her. "News flash sweetheart, you are not my goddamn wife. Remember you declined that offer!"_

_"Fuck you Damon!"_

_Elena ran out of the house crying and right into the pouring down rain. Before Damon could catch her, she had driven off crying driving back to her house in the hard rain. Her windshield wipers were on the highest speed and her lights were shining bright. It was the worst rainstorm to hit Mystic Falls since last year's fall. She could barely make out the lines on the pavement and she didn't want to pull over. That would just give her "boyfriend" a chance to catch up with her, so she just kept driving. She was passing the Young farm when out of nowhere a man was standing in the middle of the road. Her only option was to slam on her breaks so she would not hit him. But then her car swerved which lead to her car flipping over three times before landing on the roof of the car. Elena was unconscious and dangling from her seat by her seat belt._

"Elena, are you in there?" Marcel asked her when he saw her zone out during their planning for the rest of her album. They still have only four songs and needed eleven more for her new album.

"Yeah sorry. What do you feel about the song lyrics I gave you the other day?" She asked him while she looked through her songbook.

"I like it. Did you want Kol or Damon to sing the male parts?"

"Kol." She quickly answered "Ok how does this song sound for another one?"

_We are friends for life, Hold that deep inside_

_Let this be your drive, To survive_

_And just stand high and tall, Make sure you give your all_

_And if you ever fall, Know that I'm right here_

_We'll always be together, Don't you worry, oh_

_I'll always be by your side, Don't you worry_

_Don't worry, no no no, The circle will never end_

_Just know that we'll meet again, And we'll always be together_

_Forever always, oh, I am here_

"I would want Davina and Monique to help me though." Elena said when she was done singing the song. When she wrote that she wasn't thinking about Damon or Klaus. She had three girls in mind who had always been there for her no matter what. "This is a really important song to me and I know it isn't about a heartbreak or moving on with my life..."

"Shh I love the song we will make it and get it on your album. This could even be your single if you want instead of Goodbye." Marcel told her while he was writing some notes down. "Any other songs besides the three we have talked about?"

"Not at the moment. Oh and I talked to Tyler, the "open mic night" is actually karaoke, but he says we are still free to use the Grill before they open to test out the songs in a somewhat public place." She said right before Damon walked in hung over just like Elena had that morning when she came in. But in Damon's case it is nearly two in the afternoon.

"Nice of you to show up." Marcel was the first one speak, as Elena was standing up from her seat. That day Elena chose to wear a pair of cutoff shorts, a white oversized halter strapped tank and a beige long cardigan that went past where her shorts ended. Damon was wearing a dark grey button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of dark wash jeans. His shoes were a pair of black boots. On his finger was the lapis lazuli Salvatore ring with silver D on top of the stone along with the design around it.

All the founding families had some sort of lapis lazuli heirloom. Tyler's family had a bracelet which Carol wore and a ring that Tyler wore, the Forbes had a ring which Caroline wore, the Fell family had several small pieces, the Salvatore's had the matching rings one with an S and one with a D for the original Salvatore brothers that now Damon and Stefan wore, and the Gilberts had one necklace, one bracelet and one ring. Elena wore the necklace, Katherine wore the bracelet and Miranda wore the ring. Both Jeremy and Jonathan Gilbert wore the family's onyx stone rings that was supposedly protect them from a supernatural death...well that is what the founding family's believed.

"Sorry I had business to take care of with my company." Damon shrugged off Marcel's attitude which surprised both Marcel and Elena. Instead of just being quiet and sitting in her favorite spin chair, Elena got up and went over to the recording booth. "Do I need to get in?"

"No we are just doing all the background singing so on the track they lap." Marcel told Damon while Elena was locking the booth door. She was quiet when she was putting her headphones on. But as soon as Marcel started the music, she began to do the parts where Marcel lap over the main lyrics. Sometimes Elena would do them other times it would be Davina or Monique who would. Davina wasn't much of a singer, but she still sung backup since that meant she could go on tour with Kol when he went on it with Elena. Monique was always more than willing to do backup or do a duet since she herself wanted to be famous. But Monique couldn't write songs, and the Mikaelsons only dealt with artists who wrote their own songs. Such as Elena, Marcel and Kol.

As Elena was singing the overlap parts, Damon began to look through the song book he hadn't seen since she had left town. The book was opened to the songs where Marcel and Elena were fixing up. The work Damon and Elena had worked on was replaced by the new versions. The fact it him pretty hard. They had wrote songs with each other, for each other. But now she was writing songs with someone knew, she was rewriting their songs. Yes he didn't help her write the breakup songs, she did those all on her own. Those love songs were both of them, and now she wasn't singing the songs for him but for Klaus.

"So do I even need to be here today?" Damon snipped at Marcel as he was still mixing up the music.

"Yes because when we are done with this we will move back to Monsters." Marcel spoke right before Klaus stepped inside the studio. "Hey boss man. How does she sound?"

"Amazing as always." Klaus said proudly. "Where is my brother and the band?"

"They didn't need to come into today so Kol is with D, Josh is with Aiden, and Diego and Thierry, I believe are doing a little day drinking. I already got the beat for the song we are doing today, so we don't need any of them at the moment." Marcel said to his boss not his best friend. Kol was the lead guitar and singer of the band. Josh and Thierry both on guitar, Aiden on bass and Diego was the drum man when he wasn't helping Marcel DJ.

"Alright, so which song are you doing today? Goodbye, Maps, Stitches..."

"Monsters." Damon interrupted Klaus. "I don't think we ever formally met. I am Damon Salvatore."

"I know who you are just like you know who I am so let's skip the formalities Mr. Salvatore." The Englishman spoke coldly to his girlfriend's ex.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she was living the booth. Her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Wanted to see you in your element, and to see if you will accompany me to look at houses today."

"Houses?" Elena exclaimed in shock of what her boyfriend of two years had just said. "Why are we going to look at houses?" Klaus lead her out of the studio and onto the sidewalk in the middle of the town.

"Because you said the other night in bed, you are not sure if you ever want to leave Mystic Falls. If you don't want to then we can stay, open up a Virginia branch of the company, we can expand your studio, we can build a life here Elena." Klaus was saying everything Elena wanted from the staying in Mystic Falls to the possibility of a good long future together. Then why was she feeling all weird about it all. "So will you come with me?"

"I can't baby. I mean I have to record Monsters and I still have to think of nine more songs. I promise I will look over your top choices tonight after dinner." Elena said as she slowly began to kiss Klaus. She knew he would agree to the plan as he always agreed with her while they were busy kissing.

"Ok love, go record your songs." He told her and gave her one final kiss before he walked off towards.

Elena smiled at her boyfriend and went inside the recording studio to sing a love song she wrote with Damon about her and Damon.

…

Katherine was in her kitchen dancing around to S&amp;M while she was doing the dishes. Her curls freely swinging around on her back. The Gilbert girl wore her old Timberwolves tank top and a pair of ratty jeans. The whole day she was cleaning the house since Jo had said Miranda could come home soon as long as her tests started to show a good sign. So of course Katherine want the place to look just like her mother remembered since it looked like three teenagers were living in the house she raised them in. Jeremy was off with Bonnie and Elena was still out, so it was the perfect time to clean without being interrupted. The dishes were the last thing on her chore list. Of course she was taking her time doing them mostly because she rather be dancing around to her music. But when someone knocked on her front door ruining her alone time, she let out a heavy sigh and turned her music off. Then she removed her pink rubber gloves and tossed them down on the counter.

When she answered the door, the first thing she noticed was the man wearing a suit.

"Hello Katerina." The man spoke her Bulgarian name perfectly. And Katherine couldn't stop her body from shivering when hearing her name roll off his tongue. It took everything not to pounce on him.

"Hello Elijah. At least you got the right twin but my name is Katherine." She spoke to him as her arms started to cross over one another.

"Yes but Katerina is your Bulgarian name. Elena told me so." Elijah said.

"I am guessing you didn't come here to tell me my name is Bulgarian, so why are you here?" She questioned him.

"You are right. Will you Katherine Gilbert go on a date with me tonight? And before you say you have plans Elena told me you don't. I promise I won't bite"

Katherine smirked to herself and rolled her eyes a little. Then she smiled and nodded her head. "I would like that Elijah."

"7 PM then. I will pick you up." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before he walked away. The simple kiss lingered with her even if it was just on her hand.

...

Candles were lit on every single surface in the main hall to the living room to the dining room, red roses spread out on the floor, the perfect dinner laid out for two under silver dish covers. A simple present put in a simple box that was found lying around in the house. The brown haired girl with the doe eyes and legs that could go on for miles could not believe what she just walked into. Neither could the man she was with.

"I thought you said pizza Damon not let me win your heart dinner." Elena stated.

"Hey this wasn't me." Damon exclaimed. "My rose trail would have lead up to my bedroom."

Elena rolled her eyes and nearly slapped the smirk off his face. "Then who did this? Cupid?"

"Not Cupid, but close." Caroline smirked behind the exes. Both Elena and Damon turned around to face the Barbie Salvatore. Caroline stood with her hair tightly curled. Dressed in her husband's favorite color green and wearing the necklace Stefan gave her as an engagement present. "Now why are you two here?"

"As friends Elena and I were going to order in pizza then go over some music stuff that you won't understand Barbie." All of Damon sarcastic words made Elena roll her eyes.

"What is all of this Caroline?" Elena asked her best friend.

"Something for Stefan and I. Sooo leave now" Caroline then started to push Elena and Damon out the front door of the boarding house. "You two can come back in like two or three hours from now." Then Caroline slammed the door in their faces.

"Your place?" Damon asked Elena as they walked back to his car.

"Sure. Jeremy is out and Katherine may or may not have plans." Elena mentioned while climbing into Damon's car.

"Oh fun. Katherine hates me."

"For good reasons."

"Even when we started going out she hated me." Damon pointed out.

"Again for good reasons." Elena smirked at Damon causing him to chuckle. "She has always been protective of me Damon."

When they got to the Gilbert house it was completely empty. Katherine had left a note about going on a date, and Jeremy was spending the night at Bonnie's...again. While Elena went to order the pizza using the house phone in the kitchen, Damon looked around the Gilbert's family room and entry way. He noticed pictures were missing, all the ones that included him. Even the one where Elena and him were very little couldn't be any older than six and three. Also the one with Elena and Damon at Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. He didn't know where all the pictures went or were they were hid. But he knew Miranda would never throw those pictures out or let anyone throw them out either especially because in some of them, her husband was in them.

"Kat made sure there weren't any photos of you when I came back if you want them they are in my dad's office in one of the many boxes." Elena spoke to him walking back into the living room with her. "There should also be a box of all your stuff down there too."

"Ah we never did the whole ex box switch off. But then again you took all your stuff when you left." Damon was smirking when he spoke so she would know he was trying to hurt her feelings or anything.

"Well I still had some of your stuff but I put all in a box for you to take. I know how much you probably missed one of your five hundred black v-neck shirts and your CD of Green Day." She teased. "Seriously though if you want any of your things they are in there. I even put Lily's necklace back in there."

"Elena I gave you that has a gift no need to return it." Damon told her.

"It just felt wrong keeping it." She explained herself to him even though she didn't have with Damon. "Well anyways did you want a drink? We have wine, beer, whiskey, pop, juice, and water."

"A beer." Elena nodded her head and walked off to the kitchen with Damon following right behind her. "So tomorrow we will continue with Monster."

"Yeah, I am sorry I just can't stop thinking about when we wrote it."

"I know. Well you started it long before we added the rap."

_Mystic Falls_

_October 13, 2006_

_Salvatore Boarding House's Backyard_

_Elena was cleaning up outside after her friends and family threw her little brother Jeremy a birthday party. Damon was suppose to help her, but he had gotten into a fight with his father inside so she was stuck by herself. Kai had went back to his home, Caroline got a ride from Matt and Tyler, Bonnie went back to Gilbert house with Jeremy and the rest of the Gilberts, and Stefan was off visiting his mother. The party had ended a little over a half an hour, but since she was the only one cleaning up so it was taking forever to clean. She got most the backyard cleaned up, so then she walked inside to clean up the mess they made inside. She smiled seeing Damon sitting on the couch until she saw him drinking bourbon straight out of his bottle. His go to liquor for when he was he upset or pissed off._

_"Damon are you ok?" She asked while she walked over to him. A gasp escaped her lips and she jumped back when she saw a fresh black eye on his right eyes. She dropped the garbage bag and ran over to him. Her small hands cupped his face while her fingers gently touched his face not wanting to hurt him anymore than he was. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Nothing." Damon tried to shrug it off and turn his head away, but Elena kept a gentle but firm grip on his face._

_"Bullshit. Now tell me how did this happen, did Stefan and you fight or something. Or was is it one of the boys?" Elena was unsure of who would hit him, but when she saw him shaking his head at the people she was guessing. "Was it your dad?" She was only a little surprised when she saw him nod his head. But instead of questioning him anymore she pulled him in close and kissed his head before the soft lyrics flowed out of her lips._

_I see your monsters, I see your pain._

_Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

_I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay._

_When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away_

_Somehow the words were making him feel better so he had let her continue singing them to him while he was trying to calm down. Then started to express how his father for the past years have been hitting him every time Giuseppe thought he wasn't behaving the way a Salvatore should be._

"Yeah it was very emotional day." Elena told him while she took a sip of her drink. Damon nodded his head in agreement before taking a long gulp of his own drink.

"Ever miss it? You know miss us?" Damon asked her.

"I used to a lot Damon. But I don't really miss it any more." She became quiet when she saw him frowning "I am not saying it as a hurtful thing, I am saying it because it took me a long time to get over you. During those times I kept thinking about you, but then I met Klaus and I became happy again so I didn't need to think of us anymore."

"I get it, I guess. I screwed up a lot, I just wish you gave me more of a chance."

"More of a chance?!" She snapped at him and rolled her eyes. "I gave you a chance after Rose, I gave you a chance after the fight after graduation, I gave you a chance after I lost our child and you acted like a complete ass. After Andie I couldn't give you any more chances. There were so many chances and you blew every single one. You need to leave now!"

Damon didn't speak instead he just left Elena's place while inside Elena was crying after remembering all the pain he brought up.

...

He didn't take her to the Grill, not to the movies, not even to romantic in the park. No, he took her to an Italian restaurant about a half an hour away from Mystic Falls. Somehow she found out her favorite food was Italian; it was most likely her sister's doing. The ride there was a little quiet, but they wanted to wait until dinner to do the usual first day question and talking.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he was a gentleman and helped her out of the car. They locked arms like lovers as they walked into the restaurant together. The couple was seated in a nice secluded two seater table in the corner of the place. The restaurant's lighting was dim and soft classical music. Everything so far that night was going surprising amazing, and it was probably the best date either of them had been on so far.

"How are you feeling so far? Any awkwardness arising?" He asked her.

She laughed and shook her head which caused her chocolate curls to shake on her shoulders. "Not at all. I am glad to be here with you, and it is nice to be on a date. I haven't been on one in like forever." Katherine smirked as she was laughing a little.

"Why is that?" Elijah asked her while their waiter poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Medical school and my mom's health." She let him know the truth, but she left out the part of her drama with Mason. "So what about you, any awkwardness about you going on a date with your brother's girlfriend's sister?" A wide smile spread on her lips as she continued to talk to him.

"Not at all. I want to get to know Katherine Gilbert, not Elena's sister Katherine." He grinned at her. Then he lifted up his wine glass. "To an incredible first date."

"To an incredible first date." Katherine agreed to him before their glass clink together.

...

Caroline paced back and forth, twisting the rings on her left index finger. She wasn't nervous about telling him the news, she was nervous on he would react when he found out. Of course they talked about having kids before, but this was different. She had known for a while that she was pregnant, and worried that he would get angry at her for keeping the pregnancy to herself.

"Caroline, I am home." Stefan called out as he was walking through their front door carrying his briefcase. Just like Damon, Stefan worked at their family's company but he worked as a lawyer for the company. Stefan's green eyes widen when he saw what his wife had done to their house that they had to share with Damon. "Caroline did you do all of this?" He asked her when he saw her.

"Yes I did." Caroline told him as she walked over. Taking the briefcase from his hand, Caroline kissed her husband softly on the lips.

"Did I forget one of our anniversaries?" He asked her. "Because if I did I can run out to get you a gift or some wine."

"No no, I just wanted a romantic night." She spoke to him while she was leading him over to the dining room.

After dinner, Caroline grabbed the gift she had prepared him. "This isn't a gift persay. Just something I wanted to give my husband." She handed him the gift.

Stefan look suspicious at Caroline as he was accepting her gift. He kept looking at her while he was taking apart the box, but then he stopped looking at Caroline. His focus went to the sonogram photo where a ride thin circle pointed out their baby in the black and white photo. "You are pregnant?"

"Yep." Caroline quickly said before becoming quiet again.

"How far along?" He asked her as he was standing up to walk over to where his wife stood.

"Eight weeks." Caroline said. "How are you feeling?"

Stefan just put the photo down and walked over to his wife where he held onto her waist. His lips descended onto hers kissing her deeply.

...

The next afternoon after recording with Damon and then recording some material by herself, Elena agreed to meet Klaus at an address that was a little outside of Mystic Falls by the lake. When she got there, she was amazed by the beauty in front of her. The house was four times the size of her house if not more. But she didn't let the beautiful structure, distract her from the reason she was there. She guessed the reason why she was there to give Klaus her opinion of the house before he bought the house. When entering the house there was a long curved staircase. The house looked like how Caroline made up the Salvatore the previous night. Except there were more candles, more roses, someone was playing the violin and someone else played the piano, and Klaus stood in a black tux.

Elena felt out of her place since she only wore a pair of skinny jeans, a white racerback tank and her red leather jacket. "Niklaus what is this?" She asked her boyfriend of the past few years.

"Elena ever since I met you, I was enchanted by you. As I got to know you I fell in love with you. You have made the past two years of my life the happiest I've ever been. I know some may say we went to fast, but I don't think we have been going fast enough. But I also know you have been hurt before, so we went at your pace. I just want to love you forever, and make you happier than any other man." Klaus told her as he walked in closer to her. Then he got down on one knee. "Elena Marie Gilbert, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Cliffhanger again, don't kill me. I have a plan just you will have to keep reading to see my process. Next chapter will feature more of Delena's past, Elena's answer to Klaus's question, some more of Elena and Damon present, and some of their friends and family own drama. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also let me know if you guys want another Delena story because I was thinking of one but I wasn't sure if I should start one.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mystic Falls_

_February 14, 2010_

_Salvatore Boarding House_

_The front door slammed shut behind the angry woman. If she was any stronger, the door would have broken from all the anger she put into the slamming. How dare he just walk away from her, leaving her deserted out at the Falls. It embarrassed her to call his brother to come pick her up alone, cold, and heartbroken. When she was in the house, she was freezing cold and couldn't stop shaking even after the ride in the car with Stefan blasting the heater. He was just as pissed off as Elena. His asshole brother ditched his girlfriend of two nearly three years near the Falls, and of course they were having a cold long winter. And Elena was wearing a thin purple dress that she only worn once before until Katherine stole it. She couldn't exactly walk in heels all the way back to her house, but Stefan drove her to the boarding house so she could have it out with Damon._

_While Elena walked toward the living room, she watched as Damon was grabbing his jacket and keys. Once his eyes laid on Elena, he dropped both from his hand and ran towards her. Though once he was in arm's length away, Elena began stepping away from him._

_"I was just on my way to get you. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked her as his eyes watched her body shaking._

_"I was out there for forty-five minutes walking around until I got a signal so I could call someone. Stefan was the only one to pick up right away. I was out there for nearly an hour and a half before he got there. You had plenty of time to come back to get me." She snapped as she walked right past him and sat in front of the lit fireplace to warm up. "I get that you are angry by my answer, but you didn't have to ditch me out in the middle of the woods by the Falls. You are so lucky I told Stefan not to beat you up." Then she brought her hands to her face and breathed some hot air on them before rubbing them close to the fireplace. When Damon started to put a blanket on her, she flinched away from him. It wasn't a scared flinch; it was the flinch people do when they are touched by someone that traumatized them. Damon's so called harmless hissy fit had really gotten to Elena. She was in love with this fool, but marriage? She hadn't even graduated from high school and he was popping the question. They have only been together for two years on and off thanks to Damon. Elena didn't know even know what she wanted to major in, and he is asking her for the rest of her life._

"_Elena…" Damon's voice rang through her._

"Elena." This time it was Marcel's voice yelling at her. "Are you ready?"

After taking a deep breath, she looked at him and nodded her head. She took the microphone from his hands before he helped her into the platform that would lift her up onto the stage once Kol was done warming up the crowd. Tonight Kol was debuting Runnin'. A song he had been working on for the last few years with Marcel's and Elena's help. Elena was going to join him for the last chorus of the song before she started up on her set. It wasn't a sold out stadium, but it was packed. Even though she had been performing for years, stage fright was still in her.

"And go." Marcel said before darkness surrounded her and she felt herself being lifted up onto stage. When she saw light again it was a bright one nearly blocking her vision.

_**I've been standing here my whole life**_

_**My heart's beating faster**_

_**I know what I'm after**_

That was her cue to join with him. She had to do it now or risk embarrassing Kol and herself. She was one thing, but she could never waste all of Kol's hard work because her nerves were trying to get the best of her.

_I've been standing here my whole life_

_Everything I've seen twice_

_Now it's time I realized_

_It's spinning back around now_

_On this road I'm crawlin'_

_Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_

_Now I can't seem to breathe right_

_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_

_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_

_Runnin' from my heart_

_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_

_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_

_Runnin' from my heart_

Everybody in the crowd clapped for Kol and the band while Kol and the band were moving around for Elena's set.

"They were amazing right?" Elena asked into the mic before holding it out to the crowd hearing them screaming yes. Letting out a laugh before she brought the mic back to her mouth "Do you think I can top them?" She eased, but before she could even hold out my mic the stadium erupted with both laughter and excitement for her set. "Alright then let's get this started then. Now this is a new song just bear with me." She handed off the mic to one of the crew members who handed her a wireless microphone she attached to her right ear. While she was putting on her mic on both Davina and Monique both joined Elena on stage. "First though I want to dedicate this song to five special women in my life. My mother Miranda, my aunt Jenna, my sister Katherine and my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline. They were my inspiration for this song."

_We are, friends for life._

_Hold that, deep inside_

_Let this, be a drive_

_To survive_

_And just stand, high and tall_

_Make sure you give your all_

_And if you ever fall_

_Know that I'm right here_

_We'll always be together, don't you worry_

_I'll always be by your side, don't you worry_

_The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together, forever, always_

_I am here, find me, in the sky_

_Destine with the moon at night_

_Your heartbeat is disguised as my, lullaby_

_Be happy, and know that I'm_

_Watching you travel far and wide_

_Waiting for us to meet again_

_We'll always be together, don't you worry_

_I'll always be by your side, don't you worry_

_The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together, forever, always_

When the night was over, Elena was exhausted and disappointed. Not in the crowd who were loving her new and old stuff, but in Klaus. That concert was a big deal for Kol and herself, and Klaus never showed up. She was starting to regret her answer to his proposal. Every since then he had been distancing himself from everybody including her. He even went back to New York without her to take care of some business. All she knew is, she was going to have a long ass talk with him next time she saw him.

…

Damon was forced by his mother and brother to see Miranda since she had been home. He had been dreading every minute. Not because he wasn't happy to see Miranda, but it was her daughters. First Elena joined team Mikaelson, now Katherine was joining her twin. At first he didn't care because well he doesn't care about Katherine, but when Elena stopped booking studio time with him, he started to get a little pissed. So maybe he shouldn't have been acting like the victim in his break up with Elena and has been years. But not for one damn moment did he stop loving her. He fucked up their relationship. All he had to do was love her, always be honest and always be faithful. The first two there were never problems there, but the last one major problems. First he screwed Rose and threw it right in Elena's face, the constant flirting, and the nail in the coffin Andie. But she ran off. Stefan and their mother agreed it was a good thing she left him. He needed to grow up, and that is what he did. Maybe breaking the love of his life's heart worked out, but the pain never left.

Lily wanted to knock on the door, but both brothers ignored. What they found inside was one of the twins dancing around the living room area lip singing and dancing along to Ex's &amp; Oh's. At first Damon had thought it was Katherine since she always did that. Once he saw the red hair streaks he was taken back. Since she had returned, Elena had worn designer clothes of all kinds. Now she was wearing simple pair of dark wash ripped jeans (actually ripped not pre ripped) Damon made that a mental note. Along with her jeans was a simple black tee.

The look on Elena's face when she wiped her straighten hair around was priceless. Her doe eyes were now similar to Bambi's and her pink lips shaped into an O. She quickly dropped the hair brush and turned off the radio.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked as she was pushing her long locks behind her ears.

"I heard your mom was back home, so I thought we could all have dinner together. Where is your mother?" Lily asked.

"Doctor's appointment. Jenna and her should be home soon." Elena said to Lily "Let me help you reheat the food so we can all eat once they get here."

"Great idea Elena. Where are your siblings?" Lily had another question for Elena.

"Katherine has a date and Jeremy is Bonnie and her mom." She answered that one well taking the casserole dish from her ex soon to be mother in law.

"So it will just be the six of us. I will go get the dessert and the other dish from the car." Lily said as she looked over at Stefan. "Stefan will you help me?" Stefan nodded and handed his tray of food to Damon before he followed Lily back to the car. Elena made a beeline for the kitchen without even giving Damon a look. She placed the dish on the counter before she went over to turn on the oven. Damon followed her into the kitchen placing both things of food in his arms down on the table.

"Mother made beef lasagna, garlic bread, chicken piccata, and eggplant parmesan. Also tiramisu." Damon told Elena as she was obviously ignoring him. "Hey I apologized so many times. When are you going to cut me some slack?"

"When you realize you can't say whatever you want when you want to. I moved on Damon, I suggest you do the same." Elena told him as she was looking for the tin foil.

"I haven't seen Klaus around. Are you sure you are just saying you moved in because you want to piss me off?" He questioned her like his mom had been.

"Yes because I am engaged to him." Four loud gasps were heard from the door way and Lily had dropped the garlic bread sheet tray onto the floor. Elena looked to see her mother, aunt, Lily and Stefan all staring at her with wider eyes than she had when the Salvatores had entered the house. Elena didn't say anything instead she just started to the garage to get away from the stating eyes.

Miranda made a motion to go after her, but she was too weak. Jenna said just to let her cool down. That is what they all agreed to and went to heat up the dinner Lily was kind enough to bring over.

It was nearly midnight when Elena came home. Jeremy was already upstairs with Bonnie, Katherine was up in her room snoring up a storm, Jenna had gone home, and Miranda was sound asleep in her bed. Elena had thought she was the only person still awake in the Gilbert Home when she came home. Yet Damon was sitting in the living room waiting up for her. They had to talk whether Elena liked it or not.

"We saved you some eggplant." Damon said the first thing to break the ice.

"I ate with Kol and Rebekah." She was lying. He could tell she had been crying and she smelt like water and grass. But he let her lie. He knew she didn't like people seeing her weak after all this time of trying to be the strong one for everybody.

"Well if you are hungry later there are plenty of left overs." He said while standing up from the couch. "We need to talk now since we both know you won't do it later. "

"You are right." She leaned her back against the wall and looked over at him. "Klaus asked me to marry him the day after we had dinner together, and I said yes."

"Is he stingy or just stupid?" His question confused her. "No ring Gilbert."

"It is in my room. I wanted to tell everybody before I started wearing it. I didn't want to be one of those girls jamming the ring in someone's face to announce the engagement." She explained.

"You did that last time too. You only wore the ring around your necklace chain until we announced our engagement." He brought up. "So I guess this is it. After your mom is healthy, you are going to run off to New York again, have giant wedding and forget about the rest of us again."

"We are moving here. Klaus bought a house a little by the edge of town." Elena brought up. "As for the wedding, I don't know what I want."

"I think you do know what you want. Here you can just use everything we had been planning for ours. Save you some time. Consider it my wedding gift." Elena's hand landed against his cheek hard and fast. Leaving a red mark in its wake.

"How dare you? Don't pretend like I didn't love you or care about you for a damn minute." When her hand tried to return his face, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." His chest rumbled. The way his voice sound sent fear into Elena as she stated up at him. Their eyes were locked together. "You already breaking my heart, don't break my face." He stated before letting go of her wrist.

"Do not say stuff like that." She nearly shouted at him until she remembered the others were sleeping. "You broke my heart first and you took your damn time doing it time too. Every time I saw you speak to Rose, with every charming smirk you threw at the women, every time you let Andie flirt with you right in front of me…not let me correct that every time you let any girl flirt with you in front of me and you flirt back. You called me dumb and stupid for feeling that way, but I never called you that when you got jealous of Kai just because he was still around as a friend. No instead I tried to understand how you felt, but never once did you put yourself in my god damn shoes. You cheated on me several times, and I was stupid and dumb. I was stupid I stayed with you and I am dumb for every loving you. I finally found someone that is putting me before himself. He is giving me the love I deserve. Does he get jealous that you are around? Yes, but he understands it is good for my career. When we fight, I don't have to worry about him storming out to go fuck his ex. He treats me like you how to promise to treat me. You just gave me more promises, he is actually giving me everything I want and need. He is willing to be away from his own child to be here for me. I get to repair my broken heart finally, and if marrying Klaus does that for me then let him fix what you broke."

Damon was speechless. Instead of coming up with something smart ass to say, he just leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He was never good with his words, but his actions were always amazing. Feeling Elena kissing him back, threw him for a moment, but he just let it be and kissed her. His had cupped the back of her neck as he was kissing the love of his life.

…

"Have you decided yet?" He asked his fiancée as he watched her going through a magazine.

"Decided what?" The green eyes woman looked up from the bridal magazine to see him standing there.

"Maid of honor." Jeremy said to Bonnie while he was sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I was thinking both of them and then I will just have Sarah, Katherine and Jenna as bridesmaids. Who are you having as your best man?" Bonnie asked. They were originally planning the wedding for later down the line, but when Miranda got sick, it was Bonnie's idea to push it up so it was weeks from now. It was the first big wedding to happen in their friend circle in years since Damon and Elena broke up, and Stefan and Caroline eloped without telling anybody. Bonnie wanted to have all her closest friend involved. Which is why she wanted her five friends as maid of honors and bridesmaids. Whoever wasn't her husband's best man would either be the ushers or groomsmen. Gabriel was going to be their ring bearer. Miranda was going to carry Maddy as a flower girl and grandma duo.

"Matt as best man. You can plan all these ushers and groomsmen. Just tell me where to stand." He teased her before she took her magazine and hit him. "I am joking. Matt as best man. Groomsmen Tyler, Stefan, Alaric and Damon. Ushers Kai and Enzo. What do we do with Mason?"

"Mmm send him to Peru." She smirked and laughed. "He can be charge of the guest book. Now my mom is going to be walking me down the aisle. I think everybody has a role in the wedding. Do you think I should invite all the Mikaelsons and Marcel?"

"We barely know them. Let's face it Elena is going to have Klaus as her plus one, and we don't know the rest of them."

"Well Katherine is dating Elijah, and Marcel is Elena's best friend too. That is why I was asking Jer."

…

Miranda sat in Jo's office with Katherine outside with Jenna while Miranda was sitting down next to Elena waiting on Jo with the test results. Miranda wanted Elena in the office because Elena wanted to be more involved with Miranda's health. Also, she knew while they were waiting for Jo they could talk about what went on the evening before.

"Are you really getting married?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. I was going to announce it at a big family dinner, not like that. I am sorry mom."

"I understand sweetie. You did the same thing with Damon, but you can't always do that." She told her and grabbed Elena's hand. "I like Klaus. I need to have a long talk with him before anything else happens. Need to make sure he will treat you right."

"He will and does mom. He is a good guy. I mentioned he has a daughter right?" Elena asked and watched Miranda nod her head. "It is like looking into the future. He is amazing with her, and it is nice to know that he will be a great father if we do have children."

"That is so sweet to say." Miranda kissed her daughter's head before Jo walked in with a smile. "It is good news right?"

"The treatment is working Miranda." Jo announced to them.

…

Bouncing from his knees, he was trying to get his daughter to calm down. He had been back in New York for about a week spending most of his time working, but now he was able to see his daughter on one of his last few days in New York.

"You are moving?" Hayley exclaimed. "What about Hope?"

"Well we will have rearrange custody of her. The only reason why you have the majority custody because you are trying to turn your life around. But all I have to do is get in front of a judge and make sure I have complete custody of Hope." Klaus was basically threatening Hayley with her past drug abuse, but if he wanted custody of his child he was going to do it. "I am in love with Elena and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"Even if it means lying to a judge. We both know I am clean now Klaus. You are not allowed to do that." Hayley snapped.

"Oh I will and I can. If you can't be okay with the rearrangement, then I will fix it completely." Klaus said. "Can you go Hope's bag? We will be back in a month." Hayley just walked off to go get the bag.

**I am sorry it took a long time to write this chapter. My dell erased the original of this chapter along with my other Damon and Elena story and my Klaus and Elena story. I am writing all the chapters with week and thank you for all that have been patient.**


	9. Chapter 9

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

When she could hear the arguing going on downstairs, Elena turned off her music before the song could change. Just like she did in high school, she walked up to banister and looked down to first floor to see what was happening. But instead of fighting her parents fighting, she found Katherine fighting with her mother. Her mother had been home for less than two days and the two were already going at it. Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the situation. Instead of listening in, she went back into her room. Elena had only been back in the house to get her mom comfortable than she would be moving in with Klaus. Tomorrow was their engagement party and the whole town plus Klaus's family was going to be attending.

_God, it is going to be a circus_. Elena thought to herself as she thinking about her formal, ball like engagement party. Her first one was casual. Their friends and family there for a barbecue. But Klaus was different. He was laid back, but in public he liked to be extravagant, sometimes over the top. Wish it was something; she hated since she wanted people to get to see the Klaus she had come to love rather than the Klaus other people got to see. That wasn't the real him. He was smart, fun, loving and tender when he was around Elena. Always told her she was the reason he changed his life from a bad boy bachelor. At least she turned one of her bad boys around.

Damon was never going to change. He can put on all the fancy suits he wants and act all sweet when his family was around. But he could never change. He couldn't change for Elena, for their baby or even for his brother. Elena came to the realization he needed to change for himself and he wasn't going to be changing while under his father's thumb. Elena was no better considering she had just cheated on Klaus by kissing Damon the other night. At least she had the sense to end it there. She knew she should tell Klaus, but she was worried about his reaction and she didn't want him to get hurt. She does take responsibility that she kissed Damon, but the best course of action was to do her best to ignore Damon.

But her mind can't help but wander to what would life had been life with several what ifs. What if Damon never cheated? What if they hadn't lost their child? What if her father was alive? Would she still be with Damon? Would she be where she is at in life? If all of those what ifs were true statements, Elena knew she would still be in Mystic Falls and Mrs. Salvatore. Not the soon to be Mrs. Mikaelson that left Mystic Falls and saw the world. Well not the whole world, Europe and most of the fifty states. That was able to have her dream. Instead of staying in Mystic Falls as a housewife that secretly drinks to kill the dream she once had. But there was one thing she wish she could have still had.

Throwing on her jean jacket, Elena went to her door and unlocked it before heading downstairs. It was easy to sneak passed her sister and mother since they were still going at it. Once in her car, Elena took of silently to her destination. Only problem she may be running into there is a groundskeeper or a grave digger, but she needed to be there. She hadn't been there since after it happened. She refused to go. It brought up too much for her, but that could be also why she was always angry and upset. The psychiatrist she saw in New York diagnosed her with depression. The mixture of pills and her therapist finally helped her deal with her grief, but now she needed to go there and finally let her tears.

The Salvatore Mausoleum was technically not in Mystic Falls being just a few feet out of Mystic Falls boarder. Elena parked out in the parking lot and made her way to Mausoleum. It was not her choice, Lilian made the choice since Elena and Damon were too grief stricken. Thinking about Elena much rather have her baby be next to people that meant more to Elena. She walked into the Mausoleum and went straight to her son's plack.

"Here lies Gilbert Salvatore. Would have been an amazing son." The inscription reads. Another thing Elena would have changed. Was an amazing son. Not would have been like Giuseppe had picked out. Her son lied next to Zachariah Salvatore. And just above him was Joseph Salvatore. There wasn't even space for Elena to be next to him, just Damon. Since no matter what Elena wasn't a Salvatore and was to be buried by her family not theirs. Even though she knew her son's body and soul wasn't in there, it was just symbolic. But the pain was still there. The pain would always be there, and not just the pain of her son being in the Salvatore Mausoleum. The pain of losing him in the first place.

She was four months along when she lost him. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. There was no fall, no trauma, or stress. He survived the car crash Elena was in. She was doing everything she was supposed to. So both Elena and Damon were surprised to learn their son's heart has stopped beating during a sonogram. They rushed Elena into surgery. Damon made the call to save her above anything else, so that is what the doctors did. Just let their son die then removed the "fetus". She couldn't even hold him as there was nothing really to hold. He was too tiny. Only reason why they knew he was a he because the doctor could tell after removing him. The only way to have saved him was surgery on his heart, but the chance of surviving was slim and it put Elena at risk for dying as well.

"Hey there Gil." She gently touched his plack just to feel some sort of connection to him. "I know it's been a long time. I don't know if your dad told you, but we aren't together. I am with someone else, his name is Klaus. He has a daughter. He is a nice man, with a good heart. Just as big as your dad's, and he makes me really happy." She told her son as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I wish you could have met him, I know you would have really liked him. He made my dream come true, but he wants me to sing more emotional songs. He thought I should write one about you, but it didn't feel right to do that. If I ever wrote a song about you I want it to be happy, not sad because you did…do make me happy." She pulled her hand away to wipe the tears off her cheeks and out of her eyes.

Elena didn't think how emotional she would get. She knew she would cry but it felt to her like it was just yesterday she was in the hospital. "I wish I came here sooner, I wish I would have been strong enough to have you buried next to your grandpa." Elena sat back again and wiped her cheeks again. "God I just hate that you aren't here. I just hate that there was nothing I could do to save you." It was one of the few times in her life she felt helpless. Felt helpless when her father died, when she was in her car accident, and when her son died. She buried her emotions for it, and now they just all came rushing up. But her emotion broke when she heard someone step into the mausoleum.

"Sorry love, your mum told me you weren't home." Klaus said as he walked over to her. "I've been driving to the list of spots she gave me. Do you want me to go?" Elena nodded her head. "Okay, I will meet you out by the cars."

God, she loved that man. Even though she asked him to leave, at the same time she didn't want him to leave. Shortly after he left, she wiped her tears off and left herself. She walked right over to Klaus, giving him the hug she needed badly at this point.

Klaus held her close to him while he rubbed the back of her head. It was hard for him just like her dealing with emotions. It wasn't that he was a sociopath, it was the fact that it was how he was raised. Not to show emotion in front of others to suck it up and move on with it. It was why he was a hard, rude, and a dick at time. But with Elena, he could show her his emotions, make her feel special and loved. It wasn't her beauty that he fell in love with it was her heart. He always said that, and always meant it.

"How about we go to the house tonight?" Klaus suggested as he continued to rub Elena's back. "Fireplace, got chocolate, the sound of a teething child's cries." He teased a little on the last bit making the sad beauty laugh softly. "There's my girl." Leaning his head down, he kisses the top of her head gently.

"I'll meet you there?" Elena suggested to him. "I can't just leave me my car." Klaus nodded his head then left her to get into his car.

Her doe eyes watched as he drove off to the house he bought for them. Then her eyes went back to the mausoleum. Her son meant the world to her, died or alive, she loved him.

…

Rolling over in his bed, he opened his eyes to find himself alone. She left in bed. It made him smirk a little that she refused to spend the night with him. She was up for a rump in the sheets, but as soon as he fell asleep, she was gone. He would have to find out why she was that way. Maybe he could ask her sister.

"Ah baby!" Speaking of the devil. Downside of living with his siblings were not just their nightly activities, but their mornings as well. He didn't need a reminder of something he wasn't getting.

…

Klaus had her pinned underneath him while he kissing her lips to quiet her a little bit. He had three siblings living with him. He doubted that they wanted to hear that he was pleasuring his fiancée. Maybe Kol, but that was because Kol is a bloody pervert. When he stopped kissing her, he looked down to see a pout on her lips. God that pout just drove him wild all the time. Which is exactly why he leaned his head down to kiss her lips again. The hellcat rolled them over so she was on top him, tired of being on her back. He couldn't help but both grin and chuckle. They were in love, and still acted like they were in the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship. Though they did run into rough patches.

Those really taught them how to become the couple they are now. When Hayley came into their lives after several stints in rehab. When Klaus admitted to sleeping with Hayley and then she was pregnant with his child. Or whenever they had conflicts between their business relationship crossing over into their personal relationship. There were a lot of small fights that became bigger at a few points of their lives though they were still together. The cheating caused a lot of trust issues with Elena for Klaus. Though it was "early" on in their relationship that it had. It still hurt though. They were at the stage where they were referred to one of another as boyfriend/girlfriend. She went as far as to stop answering his calls and texts, just solely working with Marcel and Elijah, and even changed her Facebook status to single. It was like they were broken up. But once they did talk about it, and went to see a couples' therapist, things turned around. Elena always wanted Damon to at least go see someone to talk to about their problems, but he wanted to bury them. The therapy and the fact that he had become completely honest with Elena, really showed her he wanted them to work out. May even say they became stronger with the truth.

Klaus even knew all of Elena's secrets. Including that she had shared a few kisses with Damon since she had been back. Even though he lost his mind, at least she was honest with him. Told him she felt nothing.

Well that least bit Elena lied about. She couldn't deny to herself that she didn't feel a spark when Damon kissed her. But she also could feel a spark with Klaus. Two different people, two different sparks.

"Klaus." She gasped out when he bit her neck to tease her and even break her out of her thoughts. "God, you are a pain." While giggling, she kissed him on the lips.

"You love me." Klaus challenged her.

"Now that I do." Elena replied before letting out another gasp when he started to slid his cock inside of her for another time that morning. When she was engrossed in pleasure, he rolled them over and pinned her below him. Even though he could be rough and hard, he wanted to show her his soft side. Thrusting in her slowly and taking his time. His lips detached from hers and started kissing her everywhere that he could.

…

The girls burst out laughing again as they were talking about pasts time while the next person stepped up and began their song for Karaoke. The five of them were all signed up to sing, and were just waiting for their turns to go.

"Ew!" Katherine, Elena and Jenna all declared when Bonnie shared a sex story that starred the lake and Jeremy. Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the other threes reaction

"No much alcohol could ever make me forget that." Elena laughed while she threw a fry at Bonnie.

"As much as we love you Bonnie, never again." Katherine made clear. "Tell a story about anyone else, but never ever with our brother."

"He is the only one I ever been with." Bonnie said which was followed by aws. "Oh shut up."

"It is cute. You are marry your first love. That is really special." Elena said and grabbed Bonnie's hand to show they were just happy for her rather than judging her.

"I married my first love." Jenna chimed in to show Bonnie some support.

"A Vegas wedding with no marriage license is not a marriage." Caroline teased Jenna "Plus why would you ever be in love with Logan. He was a jerk."

"I know, but he was such a cute jerk." Jenna laughed.

"Elena Gilbert!" Tyler called through the microphone. "Elena Gilbert,2 you are up." Elena stood up while the other girls cheered behind her. She walked over to Tyler and told him the song she wanted to do.

The two looked through the CDs unware that Damon, Enzo and Mason came strolling in and went to the bar to get a drink since all the tables were taken up by the town folk as Enzo would say. Kai wasn't far behind them along with Stefan who the two were just trying to find somewhere to park their cars. Stefan and Caroline agreed to have separate boys' and girls' time since it was nice and she didn't want Damon anywhere around her best friend. The guys had just came from watching the game, and now wanted to watch the people embarrass themselves. Though they were not expecting Elena to be going on when they walked in. Now that was no fun. She made money doing this.

The crowd seemed to quiet down as Elena took the microphone and the music began to play through the speakers.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you it_

_She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move_

_She loves to groove_

_She loves the lovin' things_

_Ooh, all night, all night_

_Oh, every nigh_

_So hold tight, hold tight_

_Ooh, baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said,_

Elena continued to sing the Journey song along with the music hitting the notes left and right while the crowd cheered, and her friends even joined in singing from their table. She was not even taking it serious, she was laughing and smiling the whole time while goofing around on stage. When the song was over, she took a dramatic bow before getting off stage going back to her friends. Still giggling and smiling like a little girl who had just done so.

"Yeah, so I am not going on after that." Katherine declared. "My sister got all the talent."

"I got all the musical talent, you got all the fashion talent." Elena nudged her sister's shoulder "When you go up, we will all go up with you make it a group thing."

"I love that idea." Caroline said before she went up for her turn. The bubbly blonde got up and told Tyler to play her so called jam of the week aka Good for You which all they girls rolled their eyes to since it was of course a pop song.

The guys couldn't help but snicker when hearing Caroline sing another pop song. Damon already heard enough since Caroline sung all the time around the house. His favorite was when she would basically be screaming when he was trying to have a conference call. At least he got to see Elena preform, she always looked her happiest when she would be singing. Though his happiness faded away as soon as the Mikaelson family walked in along with Marcel and Davina behind them. He liked Marcel, he was a chill back kind of guy. Kol wasn't that bad either, and neither was Davina. Rebekah was annoying, Elijah was to old school, and Klaus was an ass. He was surprised to see them not sit with Elena, rather they managed to find a table to fit themselves. It made him wonder if there was trouble in paradise for the two.

It was nearly an hour later when Katherine's name was finally called after she kept pushing it back and back again. Tyler finally ran out of people for her to hide behind and it was her time. Elena ran over to Tyler before the other girls could pick a song and she whispered the perfect once for the five of them to do. "Oh you are cruel." Tyler teased Elena as she went over to the girls who were waiting for the lyrics to appear. Jenna was the first to recognize the music of the song before the other girls soon realized what the evil brunette was up to. All five of them started to sing along to _Wannabe _by the Spice Girls making them laugh as well as the crowd laugh.

To both Klaus and Damon they had never seen Elena as happy as she was when she was with her friends. Made them both wonder something about here. Elena looked to Damon then at Klaus to find them both looking at her making her blush furiously then head off the stage when the song was over. And she didn't know which one of them were giving her butterflies.


	10. Chapter 10

_The dancers tipped toe onto the stage slowly as the music would tell the story for them. Slowly peeking out of their hiding spots to welcome the newcomers. They started to dance just them in celebration of their arrival. But they also signified something else, snow. That winter had come and stayed for them, and now they could feel free to dance around once more. At least that is what the little girl believed what it was as she was watching the ballet for the first time. She had heard of the nutcracker from watching Barbie and the Nutcracker. But this was way better. It was just dancing and with the help of the music, they told the story. Of the girl who received a magical nutcracker on Christmas Eve, and went on the journey of her life time all before Christmas morning._

_By the end, her father was shocked she had stayed awake and watched every single dance, and remembered it by very detail. It amused him to watch her face light up the way it was while talking about the ballet. Six years old and discussing a ballet like she was in her forties and studied the ballet rather than watching it. Though he knew he had watched it since he could tell by her face. Mostly her smile told everything that had happened. What he was surprised that she would want to see it every single year, so that is what they did. See it every single year._

…

_Stepping out on to the ice for the first time, had the little girl scared that she was crying louder than the babies there. Though she had yet to fall or worse. No, she was just standing by the entrance with both feet on the ice refusing to move. Her sister had the Fall activity with their father, and it was time the father and daughter have something of their own. Since her sister was too clumsy and rather go see Santa with their brother and mother. Taking another step, her father stopped her. As if she tried to step again on the ice, she would certainly fall on her butt. Rather he took her hand and slowly glided them along the ice. Gliding one leg at a time, an action she repeated for herself. Without her realizing it, he had let go of her hand and she was doing it all by herself._

_Stepping to the side of the rink, he watched his little girl skate around the rink all by herself. Although she would not make it into a hobby, she would be like his other daughter. Wanting to skate every year during this time of year, even when she was a teenager. It was there thing, and as they found out, they would not have too much in common other than skating and the fact that they loved each other. What else would thy need in common. As long as they had those two things, they were good._

...

_Fall and Winter were both taken by his sister's activities, and he wanted something to do with his father. There wasn't a lot of exciting things to do, but there was baseball. It was the perfect thing for them as his father played baseball himself when he was his son's age. There would be little league and middle school baseball, but just tossing the ball was the thing he would do with his dad. Whenever he was in a mood, they would go outside and throw the ball around to just help him out of the funk. That is probably why he stopped playing, there was no one to throw the ball around with._

…

Standing in front of his grave, the siblings talked about their memories of their dad. Their mother, aunt, and uncle would be here soon. But the sibling wanted to talk about their dad before everyone else got there. Especially since their uncle tended to make it all about him since he knew their dad the longest. They always thought that was so ridiculous since John and Grayson did not get along whatsoever. Mostly because John was an ass, and a pain in one as well, but Grayson loved his little brother. The siblings would like to think John loved their dad too.

"Who wants to punch John this year?" Katherine asked while she was reaching into her bag to pull out her phone. Every year all of them were together, John ended up getting punched because of something he said. Even though only happened four times, and one of those times were by Grayson shortly before the car accident, it became a tradition. At least in John's mind it was.

"How about this year, we skip it. I don't think Jenna or Mom has it in them to punch him, and we don't want Jeremy bruising himself weeks before his wedding." Elena suggested while she locked arms with her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have been tired all day, do you want to sit down?" Jeremy asked and Elena shook her head.

"No I just stood up too late thinking." Elena then let out a yawn and blinked her eyes several times.

"Thinking?" Katherine started to open her mouth to say more when Jenna's car pulled up along Elena's. Katherine shut her mouth and went over to help their mother out of the car since Elena was too tired and Jeremy had become her human pillow.

"Five bucks says that Jenna had already punched John." Jeremy whispered to Elena making her laugh a little.

"You're on." Elena whispered back while she stood up straight to hug Jenna. "How was the ride?"

"Just fine." John interrupted Jenna. Even butted into the hug to hug Elena. "How are you doing? It has been too long since I heard from you."

"Fine. We can catch up later Uncle John." Elena told him while turning back to Jeremy. Over the years, Elena and Jeremy had become their stress ball when John was around, and for other things. Like when their father died, Jeremy took it really hard. Started taking pills to numb the pain, smoking weed to escape, and completely cutting off all his friends. Elena became a mousey girl to deal with her pain, but she took an authority figure over Jeremy since their mother was grieving and trying to become a single mother. Katherine was busy to play older sister, so it left Elena to help Jeremy not to get kicked out of school. But it was too much for her, and she nearly lost him to an overdose. It was that when Jeremy realized he needed to get help, same with their mom. Jenna moved in for a while to help with the siblings, and they eventually found a norm. But Jeremy still leaned against Elena when he was having problems. Maybe it was because he did realize all she wanted was the best for him, or it was his way of finally accepting her help. Or maybe some guilt for when she was trying to help him and he was pushing her away.

"Good, good." John muttered and turned to his brother's grave. "Did you three already speak?"

"Yes, so go right ahead John. Touch us with your gentle words of how our father was the best." Katherine spoke sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth. I don't know how my brother put up with it." John snapped.

"Dad taught us to have our own voice." Jeremy spoke up.

"John, just say your peace to Grayson." Miranda cut in to the bickering like she would always do when it started to happen. John huffed and started to say his long and longer monologue to his brother's grave like he was a Shakespeare character.

Finally when John was done, Jenna spoke about the day she remembered Miranda brought him home. She was just a kid when she met John, but she liked him right away. It was home Miranda knew Grayson was perfect since kids are such great judges of character. Jenna helped Miranda bend down to touch his grave while she was talking. None of them could ever understand what is like to lose their soulmate the way Miranda lost John. Jeremy never wanted to lose Bonnie, and Jenna couldn't survive without Alaric. Katherine was starting to feel that way with someone special. While Elena was trying to figure out who she couldn't live without.

…

Damon hated going to these stuffy founding family events especially when everyone in his family was going. Including his sister in law, mother, father and brother. Not to mention Elena's uncle John was going to be there. God, Damon hated that guy more than anyone including his own father. This guy gave good names to assholes everywhere. It was going to be only founding families tonight. Meaning the Forbes, Gilberts, Fells, Salvatores, Lockwoods, but also the members of the Founding Family Council which has extended to Pastor Young, Alaric, Bonnie who took over for her father, and the Parker family. Every Gilbert except for Miranda. According to Damon's mom, she was too tired to go and be around John. He wished he could use that excuse, but his father would never allow him to.

Damon stood in front of the Lockwood mansion with his parents since Stefan had left with Caroline to go get Liz. Carol opened the door for them and let them step on in. Damon immediately made a beeline for Alaric who was trying to get Maddy to stop crying.

"You brought the kids?" Damon smirked and started to look around for Gabriel. "Where is my little buddy?"

"And then I hit the ball." Damon heard his godson speak before his eyes found him with Elena as she held his hand with a bottle of milk in the other.

"You are a life saver. Thank you for getting Tyler to let you use the stove." Alaric told Elena while he started to give Maddy her bottle. Gabriel left Elena side and ran over to Damon hugging him. "To answer your question, I had to bring the kids. Jenna can't take care of them and Miranda."

"Ah." Damon looked at Elena. "Where is your date?"

"Busy with his own child." Elena told him while looking down at Gabriel who was looking around the place.

"Marrying a man with a child. Wow, jumping right in aren't we." Elena rolled her eyes at Damon comment. Then he realized what he said and rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't mean it like that just a kid."

"A toddler. About two going on three soon." Elena said changing the subject.

"Well since you don't have a date…" Before he could finish someone screamed "Elena!"

Both of them looked up to see Kai Parker waving over at her. Elena walked away from Damon and over to her ex boyfriend and best friend. When he was around the other day, she didn't get to talk to him or catch up at all like she wanted had since he was the only other one to move away at least for a little while. Damon stood back by Alaric with a frown on his lips that was until his eyes wondered to the back to see a short haired brunette wearing a black dress. He recognized the wolf bite scar from anywhere. Damon left behind Alaric to go speak with his own.

"Well isn't it Rosemarie Mary." Damon smirked as he walked up behind her.

"I always hated that name." The British girl smirked and turned her head to look at Damon.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you weren't on the list." He teased her as they just stood next to one another in the backyard.

"Mason invited me, needed mental support if he had to see Katherine with another man." Rose told him and nodded her head over to Katherine who had her arm locked around Elijah's. The pair were talking with Carol and Lilian. "Mason needs more than me. I mean just look at him he is hot."

"Kitty would claw your eyes out if you ever said that to her." Damon smirked. The two continued to chat like the last time they spoke was just the day before when in reality, it was about a few years since the two had last spoke to each other. Last time they had, Rose was off her meds and tried killing Elena thinking Elena was trying to kill her. Damon saved Elena before Rose could do more than just give Elena the nasty scar she had on her arm. This was shortly after Damon told Rose Elena was pregnant. A part of him wondered if she stopped taking her meds because of him, but then he realized as well, that Rose and him always were temporary lovers but forever friends.

Elena escaped from Kai's heavy cologne and went to find her sister, when her feet stopped her. She watched as Damon was talking to Rose. As much as Elena liked Rose, she always felt extreme jealousy and hatred towards Rose. Maybe it was because Damon's friendship with Rose always seemed better than Damon's and Elena's relationship. Rose was older, British and had more in common with Damon then Elena did. It didn't help either that Damon cheated on Elena with Rose twice. Both times she blamed herself, but her therapist made her realize it was his choice to cheat. Just like when she was teenager, she wanted to turn away from them and start crying her eyes out. But she remained strong, and stepped out of the house going over to her sister and Elijah to talk with them since Jeremy was busy with Bonnie and helping out Alaric. Elena couldn't seem to find Tyler probably were greeting guests at the door with Mason. Caroline had been locked away in the bathroom, with both Liz and Stefan trying to coax her out or at least one of them in. Morning sickness was a bitch and happened all the time.

When she realized, Elijah wanted some time alone, Elena escaped to the bar, to drink her jealousy away. How was it that she felt like she was back in high school at one of these parties? Watching Damon and Rose, all her friends busy, and not even her father for her to lean on. She was twenty four, but felt fourteen. Only upgrade was the bartender would serve her then giving her tonic water.

"Elena, try not to drink too much." John interrupted. Great, could this night get any worse? Elena thought to herself.

"I was just having some wine Uncle John, care to join me for a glass?" Elena asked just to be polite to him.

"I would like that." John took a seat next to Elena and looked at her. "I heard you are working from here now?"

"I am in the old studio." Elena told him while the bartender gave them both a glass of red wine. "How long are you here for?"

"A week or so. Jenna and I are going to try to sell Grayson practice space." John shrugged it off then changed the subject. "You are engaged? Where is the young man?"

"With his little girl." Elena twisted the ring nervously.

"A kid." Elena glared at him. "I mean nothing wrong with it whatsoever, but a new marriage and child that is a lot of stuff going on Elena. I just want the best for you."

"Since when?" Elena snapped at him before storming away from him without having a sip of her wine.

"Since you found out I was your father." John was right behind her grabbing her arm. Elena jerked her arm away from his.

"You are not my father or Katherine's! Grayson Gilbert was, and still is. He raised the two of us since birth. You abandon us! You and that girl!" Elena snapped at him. "You will never be my father, ever." Elena turned right to see Damon and Rose staring with their eyes wider than their mouths. Elena never disclosed to anyone neither had Katherine about their adoption mostly because in their eyes it didn't change anything, and Elena wasn't going to let it change anything. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were their parents, their real parents. Elena went around them to go find her brother.

…

When Elena couldn't find her brother, she just started walking. Now not only did Damon know, but Rose did. And it wasn't the fact Rose knew that was bothering her. It was the fact people out of the family knew. Katherine and Elena were adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Only John, Grayson, Miranda, Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy were the only ones that knew. Well there was their birth mom, but no one ever looked for her. Mostly because Elena saw Miranda as her birth mother. Same with Grayson. He was the only dad Katherine and Elena ever wanted and needed. No one before that night knew who was outside of the family not Kai, not Mason, not Bonnie, not even Klaus knew. It wasn't like it would change how people would look at them. It was because they didn't want people to know. Know that their own parents didn't love them and tossed them off on his older brother and his wife. Katherine was going to lose it now that Damon knew.

"Elena!" Elena could hear Damon calling after her as she kept walking.

"Go away Damon." But he managed to catch her. Damn these heels and damn the fact that he ran track in high school.

"How could you never tell me?" Damon stopped her and looked down at her.

"Because you didn't need to know, no one needed to know. Grayson Gilbert is my father. John and some girl were just people who gave me my DNA. Nothing else." I told him.

"How long have you known?"

"Since after my father's death." Elena whispered, and Damon took a step back. She had kept this secret from everyone for nearly eight years. Did she not trust him enough? Did the others know? Damon just stood there blinking at the girl who was frozen in place herself waiting for his reaction.

"I can't believe you kept this." Damon muttered out. "Who all knows?"

"The family and now Rose and you. Alaric too." Elena said. Wow two of the most important people of his life kept something from him. Something this huge. He didn't care that Katherine or Jenna never told him, but his best friend and his love never told him the truth. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why should I do that for you?"

"I don't want people judging me. I kept this from you because I don't want to accept that my parents aren't my parents. Why would I want anyone to know John the asshole is my father and his high school girlfriend is my birth mother? Why would I want anyone to ever know that about my life?" Elena exclaimed. "If others know that is how they will see me as John Gilbert's daughter not Grayson Gilbert the most liked person to those who met him. Not John who is the exact opposite. Damon please don't." Damon let her finish before he just walked off away from her. He had his own thinking to do.

**Wanted introduce Rose officially in the story, and John as well. Also wanted to show the relationship between the kids and Grayson, and the aftermath a little.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to address a few reviews from my last update and a few in the past. I have decided to officially have end game be Delena. Delena is one of my favorite pairing actually, I totally ship it even if my stories don't show it. If you want Klaus and Elena go check out my other story for them. Another thing is the whole Elena in the story, she isn't weak just damaged and I am trying to show that she has been through a lot and it is slowly getting to her since she never faced it before. I strongly believe in girl power, I am since Ginger Spice lol. Anyway, there is going to be some jealous Damon because that is just sexy. The only reason why I am reintroducing Rose is for two reasons, and you will find them out soon. I would also like to ask about this story I am thinking of doing again, The Mates. It was originally Klaus and Elena, but recently I have been thinking of making it Damon and Elena or Katherine and Elijah. Let me know what you guys think about doing that. Okay that is it. Thank you for putting up with my blabbing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

…

_He loves his best friend. Not love like I love my best friend, but love like I love my girlfriend. When did this happen? Damon asked himself as he stood there looking at Elena sitting on the dock next Kai. Her skin a bright olive. Hair wet, darker than usual and sleeked back along her back. The suit she wore a new one, bright white that didn't become see through from the water. Why now? He could go his whole life with not loving her like that, but now. God chose now while she had a boyfriend to strike him and say "Hey you are to love your best friend." Yesterday she was just his best friend who snuck out with him to go to get his little brother from the sheriff. Today, he was in love with her. Wanted to date her, hold her, kiss her. Fuck my life! Damon exclaimed in his head._

"_Salvatore!" His siren called to him while she was standing up from her spot. "Aren't you going to join the rest of us? Or just stand there like a creep?" Fuck, he even loved when she would smirk and tease him like that._

"_Hold on Gilbert." He shot back. Just trying to pretend everything was normal. Pretending he didn't want to push Kai into the water when he started to wrap his arms around Elena. It took everything not to punch Kai as Kai was kissing Elena's cheek and got her to smile like that. Fucking Kai! But he controlled himself and joined the "lovely" couple on the dock._

"_I am going to get us some drinks. You good Salvatore?" Kai was not part of their last names bit. That was Elena's and his thing._

"_I am good, Malachai." Damon smirked when he saw Kai's grin turn to a snarl before he had stormed off the dock going over to the water cooler._

"_Really?" The beauty placed her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed in on him._

"_Yes really. Your boy toy doesn't get to call me Salvatore, that is our thing." Damon retorted, as he mocked her by placing his own hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes on to her doe eyes that put Bambi to shame._

"_Boy toy?" God her laugh gave him chills and made his heart beat faster. "He is my boyfriend, and I thought he was your friend."_

"_Stefan's friend. You are my friend." He didn't like when she was defending someone like Kai to him. So he decided to change the subject. Picking her up while she pleaded with him to put her down before he tossed her right into the lake water. "Cannonball!" He shouted like a child while he started to jump off the dock, forming his body into a ball before landing right next Elena. Thanks to him, she was completely soaked and there was nothing to change about that while they were in the water._

"_You…you…" She tried to find the right words to describe his behavior. "Are a child!" She finished with a laugh at the end followed by several more. Her laughter kicked started his own. Both just laughed together until the soothed down into just smiling at one another. "Why don't you like Kai?"_

"_I don't think he is right for you. Even your brother doesn't like him. You know what they say about kids being good judges of character." Damon chuckled._

"_Jeremy is a year younger than me. So are you saying I am a kid?" Damon shook his head then flashed her his signature smirk._

"_You are too beautiful to be a kid in my eyes Elena." A blush flurried along her cheeks. That when Kai asked her about, she lied saying too much sun. But Damon knew the truth. Deep down, Elena had feelings for Damon. All he needed to do was get them out of her before it was too late for them._

…

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Since she wasn't much of a piano player, he stepped in for her. The song truly needed it. It wouldn't sound right without the piano. It was a slow baled, and he could see the feelings in her eyes as she song her heart out for just this one song. Her Bambi eyes filled with tears. Some escaped from the pool heading down the smooth surface before landing on the black sweater that she was wearing. Marcel never seen her like this. Sure, he had seen her cry. But she had so much emotion, and this was exactly what they had been wanting to see from her since before she was too cliché pop diva. Now she was singer, a true artist not just an entertainer.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

After pulling down headphones, she wiped away her tears before she stepped out of the booth to talk with Marcel about the song. But before she could say anything about it. He held his hand out.

"Now that is your single" He announced to her. "Where the fuck did that come from? I mean Jesus, I wanted to cry. I felt your emotion. I felt the heartbreak and heart ache." He exclaimed.

"That is what I have been holding back all these years Marcel." She admitted to him. "I guess I am starting to realize that I can't hide it anymore."

"Where was this Elena?" He asked "What changed from yesterday?"

_Standing there after Damon left her, Elena just broke down crying. These last few days were so much for her. Finally letting go some of her bottled up pain from losing her son, remembering about her father, and saying the truth to at least someone. Her feelings that she kept jarred up after all these years were just pouring out. The grief of her father, the survivor's' guilt she felt, the blame she put on herself from her past two lovers cheating on her, the loss of her son, the realization her father wasn't her biological father, thinking that she was losing her mother, and just everything hitting her like a giant tidal wave. It all came at her once like she was a robot for all these years and she finally got a heart._

_It was Katherine who she called to pick her up to take her back to their home not to Klaus. It was also Katherine who delivered the letter to Klaus from Elena letting him know she could not be engaged to him at least right now. But it was Elena who announced to all her friends that John was her real father through a series of phone calls. Though in perspective she should have just called Caroline and let her do what she does best._

"And that is what happened." Elena revealed to Marcel as she saw her friend's eyes widening.

"That explains why Klaus hasn't shown up" That was all Marcel could think to say. "So want to do another one of these songs?" He wasn't trying to ignore her feelings, he just needed to process that information in his own way.

"Yeah. I would say let's do this one, but I would need Kol or Damon. No offense you just don't have the right vocals." Elena smirked as she pointed down to the song. Since her cry out, she was starting to feel like her old self again. The smiling, perky, happy girl everyone knew her to be. "Which one do you think will be best to bring out more emotion?" Marcel flipped through the pages and handed it back to her once it got to the page.

She took the book and went back into the both while Marcel went to the band with copies of the song so they could provide the instruments while she was singing the upbeat song that still gave emotions to it. It was the perfect for anyone going through a hard time, and he thought she could definitely use her past advice to herself. That she may have ignored before and just wrote about it without ever using is.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

...

_Elena was in love with him. Elena was in love with Damon Salvatore. Odd. She knew she loves him, and could feel the love. But she didn't think she was in love. Yet there she stood thinking about him, realizing she was in love with him. Why hadn't she had said it back to him?! God if she could jump out of her body, shake and slap herself, she would. But she just had to deal with mentally doing that. He was right there. Inches from her, and she had nothing to say to him. Her boyfriend of several months, who was professing his own love for her, and she stood there like a stick. It was probably why he stormed out while the realization hit her like a brick. Why hadn't she said so after he had said the words to her? Why was she frozen? Why couldn't she tell him the truth?_

_By the next morning, it was too late for her to tell him. She entered the Salvatore Boarding House and went to Damon's room to find him naked with only but a sheet covering him. With Rose the same way as Damon was. Her hand covered her mouth to choke back the sob, but Damon was already starting to wake when he saw his girlfriend standing there witnessing the truth of what happened after he left her house. He went to stand when she put her other hand up. Stopping him from moving, until she ran off and the trance broke on him. He found his pants from the previous night and chased after her. Only to be greeted with a slap across the face before she disappeared into her._

…

Due to Grayson's birthday and other factors, Jenna held off Maddy's christening another week, but now all her friends and family sat in their seats in the church. Only people standing were Elena, Damon, Alaric, and Jenna herself. Elena held on to Maddy trying to calm her down while the priest was talking. It was a Gilbert/Sommer girl tradition to cry when getting baptized. Both Katherine and Elena both did it, and so did Jenna and Miranda. Though they did not share the blood, they shared love so Elena and Katherine never saw any difference as did their family. Always seeing the girls as blood. Still now that is was out in the open. Elena still saw herself as Gilbert and Sommer.

"Here." Damon whispered and scooped Maddy in his arms and started making silly faces at her. The church started laughing as well as Maddy. Father Young did not look to happy though, but he just continued to talk. Damon and Elena promised to take care of her and love her forever. Soon after Maddy and her few blonde locks were dipped into the holy water. Miranda snapped photos while other awed and clapped. Elena helped pat some of the water off Maddy's head when the ceremony was over.

Damon and Elena posed for pictures with Maddy and without as well. Though things were still sour between the two of them. It was only him that was sour about the fact the Gilberts, Sommers and Saltzman hid it from everyone. He thought he was closer to them than that. Elena was sour at him for reacting like he was. It was her secret, and if she didn't want to share it, she didn't have to. At least Klaus was not to mad at Elena for him to still show up with Hope and a present.

"Hi pretty girl" Elena said as she took Hope into her arms and kissed her cheek "Thank you for coming Klaus."

"Of course, I've never been to one of these things, and didn't know what to get. A stuffed bear is appropriate, right?" Klaus chuckled as both could feel the tension between the two of them. Yet neither thought it was the right time to discuss it.

"Another bear?" Jenna chimed in. "Of course, as long it as not as big as that one." Jenna pointed over to the one Katherine had gotten, it was even bigger than Gabe. Jenna took the gift and walked off. Both started laughing at her aunt and her weirdness.

Damon sulked with a snarl on his face as he watched the couple as he stood with Alaric. He felt like he did all those years ago. Wanting to punch Klaus right in his perfect teeth. He wasn't even listening to what Alaric was saying. Just staring at Klaus and Elena until Alaric forced Damon to listen to him by punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Damon snapped at his friend.

"Sorry had to get rid of the monster." Alaric smirked.

"What monster?" Damon rolled his eyes at his friend's dumb joke that he knew he was setting up for.

"The green one. Mate, I thought your eyes were blue" Enzo chimed in and stood with the guys. Both Alaric and Enzo cracked up while Damon scowled at them. "Chill mate. Word on the street is they broke up." Damon's eyes resembled Elena's for a moment upon hearing those words.

"Yeah Katherine told me Elena called off the engagement. Saying she needed to be alone. Something about after the Founder party." Alaric spoke, but Damon zoned out wondering if he had broken her happiness again with his childness way. But the way Elena kept touching Klaus's shoulder, laughing and even holding his daughter told another story for Damon. A story he didn't care for one bit. Once he watched Elena hand Klaus his daughter back, Damon stormed over to them.

"Excuse us." Damon grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her to a corner of the room away from everyone. "Before you start hitting and slapping my hand for dragging you away let me apologize for doing so."

"Fine." Elena still jerked her arm away from his hand. "What do you want?"

"About the other night…" He started but her hand cut him off the way it flung up and she shook her head at him. "Stop" She said.

"If you want to give me grief. Just stop now. Only thing I will say is you acted like a child. One of the darkest secrets of my life came out and you made it about you. To quote Tyler, uncool man." Elena was putting him in his place for the first time in years. "You can either apologize or walk away right now." It was a choice, that if he didn't pick, she would.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love hush." Klaus butt in. God was everyone butting into today? Both Damon and Elena thought. "But your uncle is looking for you."

"And I just found her." John spoke from behind Klaus. "You must be the fiancé; sorry I didn't realize sooner." Elena shot a pleading look to Klaus just to go along right now.

"That I am." Klaus shook John's hand before he slid his hand away from John.

"You are letting her speak with Damon not a very good one." John's snide comment upset all of them. "So, is your child baptized…Klaus, was it?"

"No, she wasn't." Klaus was suspicious on where John was getting at with it.

"Well that is all good then. I don't think out wedlocked children should be. It is unholy. Something Father Young and I had discussed before." That earned John a punch in the face by Damon who wasn't only sticking up for Klaus, but for Elena since he now knew both Elena and Katherine were out of wedlock.

"You shouldn't make such "holy" comments when I believe you have two daughters out wedlock yourself John boy." Damon sauntered off after that to get some ice on his knuckles. Elena just glared at John with a smirk on her lips. Klaus looked at Elena and excused himself so he would not do anything to John in front of his own daughter.

"Damon wait." Elena called over to him and ran right after him to check up on him. "Thank you."

"Can that be considered my apology?" Damon chuckled. Both started to laugh just like the good old days.

**Just wanted to add since I haven't done it in a while. I don't own of the characters except for the OC ones even those I don't really own. Songs I don't own either other than I have them on my I-tunes account. Songs were Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri and Shake it Out by Florence + The Machine. Sorry for being a short chapter, I just wanted to show off some past and really get it on a pairing track along with putting music back into the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

While Marcel started on the guitar, Diego had his hand on his drum ready to go. It was after Elena slid on the strap for Thierry's bass did Kol feel ready enough to start singing in front of the small group. Marcel strummed him in with the acoustic guitar.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

After stars, Elena came in strumming the bass, plucking the cords. Davina started to clap the tambourine gently only to silence it when he picked up singing.

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine,_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs,_

_Seek it out and ye shall find._

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_ feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

_An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

Diego started hitting his drumming more. Both Marcel and Elena kept up beat, as Davina started her clapping the tambourine once again. Song started to become more upbeat rather than when it started.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

The five kept up their jam session while Tyler entered The Grille along with Matt to find them in the zone. Completely unaware that the two of them had walked in. Neither of them wanted to interrupt just to say hi, so they went to the back to start from there then work their way to the front to open the place.

Elena handed the bass over to Kol when they were done with his song. It was time she focused in on her song. Marcel started strumming the chords waiting for Elena to join in with her lyrics. Taking a deep breath in and out, she closed her eyes then her mouth opened and the lyrics just poured out of her lips.

_I thought that I've been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Davina and Diego started to clap when Elena started to sing again, clapping to the beat of the song. Bringing the beat up as Marcel met with the new upbeat town

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_I'm tripping over myself_

_I'm aching begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Bass joined in for the next lines along with Marcel. After Elena sung the word flame in the next line, Davina started in with her clapping to the beat. Drums didn't come in until she repeated the chorus. Diego tapping again the large drum he had settled in between his legs to keep it steady, as his hands slapped again it. They worked in harmony to keep the beat up. Which wasn't always easy since they had problems sometimes, like any friends who worked together, but music and their fun brought them together.

Marcel went back to being the only one strumming as it was time just for Elena's voice and Marcel's guitar to be heard.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

Sung three times. Each time song, the beat picked up. Starting with the clapping then the bass and drums. Until they joined up all for her just to sing the first line followed by twice for the second line. During the end, they all finished up at the same time, something that rare because someone would either end late or end early.

"Now only if had that recorded." Marcel chuckled as he placed his guitar down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some lotion to rub on his hands after all the plucking and strumming he had been doing for the last two years.

"Why don't Kol and I combine our next albums? Do a combination. I am on half his songs anyways." Elena suggested.

"Elijah and Klaus won't like that. No matter how much I love the idea." Kol said. It was true. Elena had been wanting to do it since they had started working together, but the older Mikaelson siblings were highly against it. Wanted more albums selling. Elena didn't think it was either of them speaking against it, but rather their parents. "I mean they veto Marcel having his own producer credit. He is just the guy that you know produces the music without the title." That was another sucky thing about working for the Mikaelson family. Marcel technically wasn't Elena's producer even though he did all the producing credit. The Mikaelson family got the credit. Elena, Marcel and about everyone else hated that. If he did the work, they wanted him to be recognized with them.

"Yet they will sign Monique." Diego muttered

"What?!" Davina and Elena exclaimed. Davina had been trying to get her own contract rather than a backup singer. Only her problem was when she was the only one on stage, she panicked and wanted to run right off stage.

"Yeah after releasing to the public that they only hire singers that write their own songs. Monique can't even spell her own name half the time." Kol was angry as well. "I have to go make a call." Kol placed the bass back in the case before he stormed off to go call his brothers to see what was going on.

"Elena, did you want to do one more song?" Marcel said trying to change the subject. "Or are we going to talk about this?"

"We are going to talk about this." Elena said. "I just can't believe Klaus would do that!"

"Do what?" The devil himself appeared along with Monique in tow followed by one pissed off Kol; who, pushed past them but directly hitting his brother in the arm. "Are you talking about how we are dropping Elena after her next album?" Elena's heart just dropped right to her stomach when she heard his words. Why was he being so cruel. Just the other day he was being a gentleman about their break up. And then she was being dropped from the label.

"You can't do that! Elena and Kol are the only talent to the label. We will be missing half the label Nik" Marcel exclaimed. "What the fuck is your problem? Elena isn't sleeping with you anymore so you are dropping her?"

"I did some thinking. She barely gone on tour, preformed on stage and she is still working on her album this year. We need someone with a more flexible life, not someone tied down to the town." Klaus spoke like he had decided to do it, but it wasn't him. The monster and witch that raised him were pulling his strings. Telling him exactly what to say to Elena. "Depending on how your album does, we will either keep you or drop you. But right now, it is looking like we will be dropping you." Klaus went on before turning to Marcel. "I need you in the studio today working with Monique."

"Sorry family studio, my equipment. If you want her in a studio, you will best be getting back to New York." Elena spoke finally. "As for dropping me, you don't have to. I quit."

"Elena." Klaus warned her.

"No. I know what your masters will want. Release my album to lowest places not even Amazon Music will have it. Convince me that I wasn't selling the heart they wanted the best, so I would sign my own songs over to the newest talent, Monique. Who will butcher them. I quit." Elena finished off what she was saying before Klaus tried to warn her to stop. "I will stop by to grab my stuff from your places." She pushed past Klaus to leave the Grille. She needed to be alone.

…

Sitting by himself, just thinking about what was going on more than he had been paying attention to his work. Damn! He hated that she kept a secret from him especially when she would always pull his secrets out of him. Well also didn't help he would flaunt them right in front of her. But at the same time, he guessed why she kept it from him. John was an awful man. Not as bad his father, but still awful. Damon remembered one time walking in on John about to slap Elena, but stopped due to Damon's presence. It was all fucking confusing to him, and he couldn't figure out why he was so affected by her keeping one secret from him. He hadn't been so angry with her when she kept her pregnancy a secret from him for several weeks. This whole father shit was getting to him. Why? If Damon had known the entire time John was Elena's father, wouldn't change how he felt for her. May have made dating her more difficult since John and Giuseppe were anything but friends. Yet neither were Grayson and his father, but at the same time Grayson is not a petty douchebag like John.

"Fuck my life." Damon muttered to himself as he rubbed his face. Maybe he needed some therapist. Talk everything out. Figure out why he was being just like John, a petty douche.

…

Katherine was sitting with Elijah in his house, when they received the news of Elena quitting. Now, she laid on her bed with dried tears on cheeks. The two fought like she had never fought before with anyone including the ex-love of her life Mason. Problem with being head strong, stubborn and hot headed; caused small arguments could become explosive. But this wasn't a small fight. At the same time. it wasn't Elijah who Katherine should be mad at. That didn't stop the two of them from yelling at one another and screaming at the top of their lungs. Then he really hit below the belt when he mentioned about her emotional issues and not allowing him to get close to her. After that comment, Katherine stormed out of his place to go home. Just needed to get out of there before she said something she regretted.

Not to her surprise, Elena was on the couch in sweats and her hair pulled back. Finally, the body snatcher left and there was her little twin. Katherine kicked off her heels and joined Elena on the couch to watch the godawful movie she was watching on the TV.

"It is really official with Klaus." Elena spoke. "I broke up with him for good after the christening."

"Is that why he was going to drop you?" Katherine asked. Elena shook her head in response before she spoke what she knew was true.

"No. Mikael and Esther are dropping me because I embarrassed Niklaus and them." Elena started to say. "I embarrassed them by breaking off the engagement to him. It wouldn't look to good the Mikaelson label producing music that is about heart break and finding true love while at the same time breaking up with their son. They rather employ someone that doesn't write their own songs, but can be a pop diva."

"They don't own any of your new songs, right?" Katherine's brain was already trying to figure out how to keep her sister as the singer she is.

"No. There wasn't anything even close to being an album, and I banned them from using the recording studio." Elena said knowing it was kind of mean girl to do that just to hurt them, but at the same time, she had the right to, it was her recording studio, she owned it. Her father left it for her in the will. "Kol and I have been talking about combining our albums, but now it doesn't look like I even have a band.""

"We will figure out. There are plenty of labels that would die to hire you. You are amazing little sister." Katherine told Elena.

"Let's talk about you now. I have been meaning to ask you, why are you in medical school?" Elena asked while she watched Katherine's lips turned flat. "You wanted to be in fashion, whether it was modeling, designing, and what happened to photography? When were at Whitmore that was your major."

"Not all of us got to live our big dreams." Katherine said. "I couldn't leave, Jeremy was already in California at art school and you left to go be a rock pop star." Katherine couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the last part. "I couldn't leave Mom. I figured I could go to medical school, then do my residency at Mystic Falls General."

"Katherine." Miranda said as she walked into the living room hearing that her daughter gave up her dream. She had known Katherine always wanted to travel the world, but she didn't know she wanted to do it as a photographer. "You could have left."

"No I couldn't." Katherine challenged.

"You could have. I never wanted my children to give up on their dreams." Miranda slid herself between the two sisters. "Elena, you are to find a new label, hell even start your own. Just keep your dream going. Katherine, you are withdrawing from medical school, and start applying to art schools. You both better do it unless you want me to ground you, and so help me god I will."

"Yes Mom." The sisters replied at the same time.

"Good. Also, to solve your little boy troubles that you both are having." Miranda continued with her motherly rant. "Elena, be by yourself for a while. You don't need to go back to Damon just because you still love him. Katherine, you can spend a night with Elijah instead of waking me up in the middle of the night so I could let you in. He is not Mason." Miranda patted both girls on the knees before standing up. "I love you both, but god, you are a handful." She muttered to herself before she headed to her bedroom.

…

_Mystic Falls_

_June 12, 2013_

_It was another hot day. No surprise there being it was summer, but nearly 95 degrees still felt hot to her. She retreated with her best friends, their boyfriends including her little brother in that mix. Elena was the only one in a relationship, but also single. She moved out of the boarding house after she decided to write Damon off for good. She wanted to get married soon, to be clear in July. Damon kept pushing the date back. They have been engaged off and on about three years. Exactly three years. Why? Because of Damon. Elena was convinced Damon regretted getting engaged. Wanted to screw a few more girls before settling down. Maybe it was what he needed. What they both needed. Elena had yet to tell him that she sent in a few applications to different colleges in New York. Where she would go by herself. Maybe it was the best thing for them. See the world, grow up a little. And if they loved each other to get back together. Damon didn't see it that way. It was the fact that she suggested them taking a break, a time out to grow up that caused the latest break up, as he thought they were plenty grown up enough. A hit below the belt was when he suggested that she wasn't grown up enough to accept their son's death like he had._

_Damon was always an expert at hitting below the belt when they thought, giving Elena more examples on how he still needed to grow up. Needed to marry a man, not a boy. And maybe Damon was neither. But she wasn't going to let Damon get to her today. She had all her friends together before they each started to break up for summer plans. Matt was grilling the hot dogs, burgers, and the veggie burger Bonnie asked for as she was going through a vegetarian stage as they all put it. Tyler along with Kai, Stefan, Mason and Jeremy were trying to get the girls to play in their game of football since they were one man short, but the girls wanted to get in the water. While Katherine blew up her floating lounger, Bonnie jumped into the water with Sarah as Caroline laid out on a towel in the grass. Elena couldn't help but admit it felt a bit out of place with Damon and Enzo not around, but she was not going to invite them._

_Elena slid her tank top and shorts off living her in the white string bikini she recently bought that made her olive skin look tanner than it already it was from all the sun she was soaking up. Seeing her sister tie up her hair to not get it wet before she slid on her flappy hat that Elena compared her to those old Hollywood starlets. Elena couldn't help but have her fun. Getting Jeremy to help her with her wicked plan. As soon as Katherine stood up and flew her floater in the lake, her younger siblings were right behind her. Jeremy picked her up by the waist and Elena grabbed her feet, tossing her into the water. Everybody seemed to be laughing except for Katherine who instead just started to shout in Bulgarian at both Jeremy and Elena._

"_Oh, calm down, it is just water!" Elena shouted back without realizing her brother had stepped behind her. Instead of lifting her up, he pushed her off the dock. Landing perfectly right next to her twin in the water. When Elena resurfaced, she wished she stayed under the murky water. Apparently, Mason thought he could even his two best friends. Jeremy helped pull both of his sisters back to the deck. Katherine still pissed was now angry at someone else. Elena just pretended like nothing had changed and pushed Jeremy in the water for revenge "Enjoy the water." She yelled as she grabbed her towel, drying herself off._

_While she was walking over to see if Matt needed any help, she was stopped by Damon. "Thanks for the invite."_

"_You weren't invited, Mason invited you. I meant what I said." Elena told him brushing past him. "Need any help?" She asked Matt._

"_Nah I got it. Do you want me to show Salvatore out?" Matt asked Elena._

"_Nah." She repeated his word sarcastically just messing with him. "No, he can stay."_

"_Why because you two are getting back together…again" He dramatized the again. The on and off again of Elena and Damon's relationship was hard to keep up with._

"_I don't know. I love him, I just hate how he acts and the things he says sometimes. We have been together going on five years, and he is still acting like it is still five years ago." Elena admitted to Matt. "And I can't stay here forever, I will never do what I want to do while I am here."_

They did get back together, but Elena told herself for the last time. It was the last time they were together as a couple. Maybe Damon's cheating was the excuse she needed to leave. There wasn't a feature for them then or now. Damon still needed a lot of growing up to do, and Elena was starting a new chapter in life. A single one. She went from dating Matt to dating Kai to dating Damon then right into another toxic relationship with Klaus. She needed to be alone.

"California?" Katherine questioned while helping her twin pack up her clothes that she still had in Klaus's apartment in New York.

"Marcel and I have been talking about starting our own business since I quit last week." Elena told Katherine. "Kol, Davina, Diego, Josh and Thierry are willing to follow us. Start our own label like Mom suggested."

"I am all for it if you stay for the wedding." Bonnie said as she carried in a box. "Hey then we will be both in California." Bonnie smirked.

"Where will you stay?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know yet, but we will figure it out." Elena promised Katherine as she looked at the boxes around the room. "I think we are all good, we can go."

All three of the girls tried their best to make as few as up and down trips to the cars along with the boxes. They had managed to cram the past three years of Elena's life into her SUV and some in Katherine's car. It was difficult saying goodbye to a place where she spent years of her life, where she become the person she was today. A month ago, her life was on the right track, or at least the track she thought she wanted in life. Now it was time to make something herself without someone telling her what to do, what to feel. California was the best choice for her.


	13. Chapter 13

_January 28, 2014_

_New York City, New York_

_The award party was for everyone except for the woman who received. She was there to smile and wave. Shake hands, say how happy she was that she was, how amazing it is for the label that she won the award. Wear a pretty dress that was picked out by her best friend and stylist, have her just like how Esther wanted it to be. Nothing screamed Elena about this whole even. Not even the party invitations that read Mikaelson Records. Elena was sitting outside by herself with a glass champagne sitting on the stone bench right next to her. She could hear the party going on inside, but had no interest in rejoining the event. She was just fine with being by herself. There was no one at the party she would like to be with, not even her own boyfriend. The man she would say I love you to, when she wasn't even sure if she was in love with him. No, she wasn't, and in her mind, she knew he didn't love her either. If he had, there wouldn't had been cheating. If he had, then he would have stood up to his parents about what she wanted._

_She got the love her life a long time ago. Her epic love. Klaus wasn't him. But they did have something in common, they both broke her heart the same way. Given Damon didn't get Rose or Andie pregnant when he cheated. Ever since then their relationship wasn't the same. Elena loved Klaus, but didn't know if she was in love with him still. When she shared that with Klaus's little brother, Kol, he told her to swallow it down. That it would do more harm than good. Her career would be gone if she ever left Klaus. Kol knew it, and even Elena knew it. That she had to stay with Klaus if she ever wanted her career to go farther than a one hit wonder._

"_Elena?" Esther asked while she was walking out to the balcony where Elena was. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Thinking." Elena leaned back._

"_Is it about my son?"_

"_Esther." Elena started to say but Esther held up her hand to stop her from talking._

"_Elena, my son made a mistake when he had an affair with Hayley. Like I said, a mistake. You have a future don't ruin that." Esther told Elena. Giving Elena everything she needed to believe what Kol told her was true. "Now come inside." Esther said before she walked inside. Elena picked up her champagne glass and took a long sip of it before she herself headed inside._

…

2017

"Strix Records, founded by Elena Gilbert and Marcel Gerard with the help of business man Tristan de Martel,…" Elena read out loud, as she was laying back in the pool chair; holding the magazine in her hands. Her tan legs stretched out on Marcel's lap, as he listened to her. "…is now the number one record label to look out for. With not only Marcel and Elena as star performers, but Kol Mikaelson and his band as well as up and comer Davina Claire are truly making this label something to look out for."

"So we are a smashing success." Kol smirked. Kol was in the pool chair right next to Elena with Davina in his arms. Thierry, Diego and Josh were all in the pool goofing off with Elena's new backup singers Katie, Sophie, and Aurora. Elena met Katie through Thierry, Marcel introduced Sophie to the group, and Aurora is Tristan's sister. Aurora only preformed a few times as the singer, but she mostly played piano for the band when Marcel was busy.

"Smashing success." Elena smirked as she placed the magazine down and laid back in the pool chair. The band had changed so much in the past two years than just the fact they are no longer with Mikaelson label. Both Elena and Marcel became single. Kol and Davina engaged to one another. Diego started helping writing some of the songs. Elena had changed her looks as well. Still had her long curly hair, but took out the red high lights and had her lighten up. Also her body changed a little since the last time she had been in Mystic Falls.

"Your phone El." Marcel said as her ringtone was starting to bother her. The Wanderer. Elena reached over and grabbed her cellphone. _Katherine._ Elena smirked while she got up from the pool chair. She answered the phone once she was inside.

"Hey there stranger."

"Don't hey there stranger me. I have been texting and emailing you all day. You are the worst maid of honor!" Katherine exclaimed already annoyed with her sister's layback attitude. "There are only two weeks before the wedding and you are still in California!"

"Mom and Jenna are with you. You know I will be out next week. I got meetings all this week." Elena knew her sister was nervous. She was planning a wedding, her own wedding and just released her new fashion line. Of course, she was a nervous wreck. "Caroline is also there."

"Yeah yeah" Katherine mumbled on the other line. "But I need my maid of honor."

"I will be out soon." Elena promised as she sat down on the couch in the living room of her beach house. "Tell me about the wedding. Is everything going fine?"

"Flowers taken care of. Cater called and paid. Everything except for who will officiate the wedding." Elena never understood the pressure of planning a wedding since Elena never got that for with either of her engagements. But she understood it was hard for the brides since Katherine's wedding would be the second one where she was the maid of honor.

"Pastor Young won't do it?" Elena asked.

"We failed his test. Mostly because I wasn't there." Katherine smirked. "So not him. Maddy is going to be the flower girl though"

"Maddy is nearly three. Gabe is probably excited to be a part of the wedding." Elena laughed.

"You have no idea, I was with them yesterday and Gabe kept carrying a pillow around." Katherine laughed with her twin. "Rose and Andie. I invited both of them. Are you mad?"

"Of course, not. I made up with Rose before I left. As for Andie, I don't care anymore. I swear." Elena promised her twin. "It is your day."

"I invited those who we don't speak of because I had to." Katherine mentioned.

Elena took a deep breath before nodding her head "That is fine Kat. You had to. Listen we are hanging out and I should get back to them. I will call you later." Elena said before she hung up. Though Elena had seen Damon a lot more than she would like to for the last year, she was now going to be in the room with the three people that hurt not only her the most, but her best friend all at the same time. She could deal with seeing Damon for less than an hour each month, but this would be more than just an hour. She would have to sit with him, make conversation. But she wasn't going to run away. She wasn't some scared girl that ran away from her problems anymore. She was a producer, an award-winning singer, and had an amazing support system. She wasn't going to let three people ruin her time with her sister on her wedding day.

_October 19, 2015_

_Elena was standing in the middle of aisle wearing the light lilac dress that Bonnie picked out for her. Her hair streaks gone for Bonnie's special day. She looked just like her sister except she had straighten her hair so they didn't get her confused with Katherine. So far no one has. The wedding was to start in two hours, but she was ready before even Bonnie. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the wedding arch._

"_Elena Gilbert." She heard from behind. When she turned, she saw Pastor Young. "It is good to see you."_

"_You as well." Elena said._

"_Must be an emotional day." He said when he noticed the tear streaming down her cheek. He fetched his handkerchief from his suit and handed it to her. "Here you go child."_

"_Thank you Pastor Young." She smiled and took the handkerchief to wipe her tears away careful not to smudge the little make up she had one. "It is. My little brother is getting married." She handed him the handkerchief. "I am sorry. I have to go get some water." Elena wasn't crying because of her brother. She walked outside and found a bench no too far away from where the wedding was taking place._

_Bonnie and Jeremy were getting married in the same place where she planned her own wedding to be. She never told anyone that. Everyone probably thought she wanted to get married in the church, but the old barn half way between Mystic Falls and Whitmore. The old barn was the same place where her parents got married. Probably why Bonnie and Jeremy chose it. Looking at the barn, being there, made Elena rethink her choices in life. Like maybe she shouldn't have dealt with her demons before she just disappeared. That she shouldn't have given up on Damon. At the same time, she also thinks maybe she shouldn't have given up on Klaus. They did have some sort of feelings. They were happy at one time. God boy drama. Where was she in high school again? Elena thought to herself. All the rethinking made her think back to less than a year ago. When she admitted to herself that the love of her life was Damon Salvatore. And he still was the love of her life._

_The love of her life who cheated on her three times. Who made her cry more than anyone. Who broke her down that she didn't even recognized herself. At the same time comforted her on her worst days. Made her smile and laugh more than anyone. Built her back up. He was the good and the bad. And he was there for the good and the bad times._

"_Elena?" Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Or in her case think of the devil._

"_Hey." She didn't even turn to look at him just sat there looking at the scenery._

"_Rough day?"_

"_Rough lifetime." Elena smirked._

"_How so?" Damon asked her._

"_I wanted us to get married here." Elena admitted on why she was upset the most. "Not here, but in the barn like my parents did. I know you hated the church because you used to say it burned to be in there." Elena smirked._

"_Ah." Damon patted her knee and looked her way. "It would have been nice to get married here. Take you right up to the hay loft." Elena laughed and slapped his arm. "I am just being honest."_

"_A little too honest don't you think?" Elena smirked._

"_Maybe." Damon smirked right back at her. The two just looked at each other before the first raindrop of the night hit her head. "Oh no Bon Bon is going to freak." Damon said when one hit his head._

"_Not Bonnie, Caroline." Elena laughed while standing up. Both ran inside but all the guests were coming in, so it was hard for them to talk. Rather than go their separate ways, Elena and Damon went up to the hay loft to talk. "Looks like you are getting your way." Elena said as she sat down on one of the stacks._

"_Well weren't talking in the fantasy I cooked up." Damon smirked as he sat down right next to her._

"_Not how I thought I would be spending my brother's wedding day either. Single, have no idea what my future is going to be. Feels like I do three years ago, but at least I had New York to look forward to."_

"_Are you going to stay in town?"_

"_I don't think so. Recently the group, my group have been talking. Thinking about going to California."_

"_Elena don't go again."_

"_Damon…" Before another word could leave her lips, Damon pressed his lips against hers. Rather than pulling away, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in close to her. The kiss held the passion the two of them were holding in for the longest time. It was more than a kiss, it was them letting each other know they still have passion for one another. Three years of passion held in, three years of lust and love. Both knew they shouldn't be doing it until they talked things out but they couldn't stop. When their lips parted for air, his went right to her neck, and hers stayed parted to let out the soft moans escaping her body._

_Her hands were faster than his own. Unbuttoning his coat before undoing each painful button of his button-down shirt. Eventually his hands caught up to her. They unzipped the dress from behind only to pull down the straps to the dress. Elena stood up so her dress would fall off her, but Damon pulled her right down on to the hay covered floor. He was right on top of her and started to kiss her once more while his hands were busy trying to get rid of the lingerie she had been wearing under her dress. Her own hands were busy as well. Taking off the coat and shirt that was just hanging on to his body before moving on to remove his pants. Both still hadn't said much. Too busy finally caving into the sexual tension that had been growing between the two since he had kissed her in her room._

_The first word to spoken was "Oh god" by Elena after Damon slid his hand to her crotch. Cupping her sweet lips with his hand, his index finger moving along her clit to hear her moan louder. Thank god, the floor and walls were thick. She could moan as loud as she wanted without anyone hearing her unless they were a vampire or a werewolf, and she doubted any of her family were either of those. Damon's lips began to wander down Elena body causing the woman to arch her back up. But when they reached her pelvis. She shook her head and pulled his head up back to hers. She didn't want any foreplay. She just wanted him. It had been too long, and she was too tired of waiting for him._

_Damon's lips were on hers while his hands slid off the boxers he had chosen to wear. Both were already for one another, both wanted each other. What was holding them back? Nothing. While Elena slid her hands down his back, Damon slid himself right into her. She had forgotten how large he was until he slid into her causing her to gasp out in pleasure louder than she had been moaning. Her hands clenched on to his back when he started to move inside of her. Every time she thought he was going to slid out of her, she pouted and even whined a little. Only for Damon to smirk and slam his full length right back inside of her to silence her whines and to hear more moans._

_Elena rolled over on top of him, but quickly sat up. He joined her new position. Their lips went back to being attached to one another. Her legs secured themselves around his waist. Had one hand on her back keeping her close while the other cupped one of her breast. His fingers playing with the nipples while his tongue played with her tongue. Her moans vibrated against his lips. She was the one to pull her lips away from his to catch some breath. Her forehead rested against his. Both of their breath growing heavily, both had moans and groans coming from their parted lips. Even some grunts were thrown in. This was them. The passion, the lust, the love._

_Damon ended up on top of her again when both were getting closer to their climaxes. Both were close and had admitted it to the other. Their lips embraced for one final kiss while they released at the same time. The kiss silent her screams of pleasure, but not the sound of the actual wedding bells alerting them the wedding was starting._

"_Shit." They said at the same time only to then laugh about it. Both were on their feet as quickly as they possibly be. Both helped each other to get dressed, pick out the hay in the other's hair. Elena even retied Damon's tie for him before they both hurried downstairs to be met with one pissed of co-maid of honor._

"_Where the hell were you two?" Caroline's eyes glared to the so-called exes._

"_Talking." Elena tried her first attempt in lying._

"_Then why do you have hay in your hair and why does he have some on his suit?" Caroline questioned them like she was her mother questioning a perp._

"_I thought you got it all." Elena mumbled to Damon as she pulled out the hay in the hair Caroline pointed out. "We were laying down."_

"_Bullshit." Caroline said. "We don't have time for this. Everyone is ready. Meaning you two have to be ready." Caroline handed Elena her flower bouquet. "You two walk after Matt and I. Followed by Sarah and Tyler. Katherine and Stefan. Lastly Jenna and Alaric. Bonnie walks in with her mom, you hold her bouquet after she gets up there." Caroline was rambling off the order but Damon and Elena barely heard her as they kept looking at each other. "Hey you two stop."_

"_Sorry." Damon and Elena apologized to Caroline. Caroline just rolled her eyes and pushed them into their line up. Though when Caroline wasn't looking Elena went to Bonnie who was with her mom. _

"_Elena what are you doing back here? Caroline is going to kill you." Bonnie pointed out._

"_Let her." Elena smirked while she took off her lapis lazuli necklace to place it around Bonnie's neck. "Something borrowed and blue." When Caroline came up, rather than pushing Elena back to her place, she pulled out a vintage hair pin followed by a white garter. _

"_Something old and new. Here put these on before Jeremy thinks we are holding you up." But Bonnie didn't do anything just yet. Rather she gave her best friends both a hug. "Okay we need to get started." Both friends kissed Bonnie's cheeks before hurrying back to their places._

_Elena linked arms with Damon who raised an eye brow at her bare neck. "It is being borrowed." Elena smirked. As soon as the music started, they all began to follow in line with Caroline's plans._

…

_I went down to a place in Bed Stuy_

_A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss_

_And there's a storm you're starting now_

_And there's a storm you're starting now_

_And there's a storm you're starting_

_I'm a wanderess_

_I'm a one night stand_

_Don't belong to no city_

_Don't belong to no man_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_I'm a hurricane_

_I'm a hurricane_

_I'm a hurricane_

Elena stopped the singing when she saw Marcel walk into the booth. She motioned for Diego to cut the music before pulling down her headphones.

"You know you ruined an amazing take." Elena smirked.

"Sorry, but if I didn't we would have missed your flight and your sister would kill us. We got to go." Marcel told Elena as he held out her dark brown faux leather jacket to her.

"Diego, we will see you when we get back." Elena smiled and waved goodbye to their friend as she was walking out with her best friend. "Thank you for coming to the wedding with me."

"How could I pass up a chance to walk into the lion den we crawled out of two years ago." Marcel smirked while he held the door open for Elena to the SUV where Davina and Kol were both waiting.

"It won't be that bad. We have to go. My sister is getting married to the love of her life." Elena mentioned while she got into the back seat. She slid on her seat belt before she leaned over to the car seat right next to her and tickled the beautiful blue eyed baby girl. "Alright let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

_October 19, 2015_

_Watching Jeremy get married to her best friend, made Elena tear up. She thought she wouldn't see her siblings or best friends get married since she didn't want to return to Mystic Falls, but she was so glad she did and decided to stay. Elena smiled brightly as she watched Bonnie and Jeremy dancing for the first time. Even though she was sad at first, she couldn't be any happier watching her brother dance in the same place their parents had done._

"_Honey, I am going to get a drink; do you want one?" Miranda asked Elena as she was standing up from her spot at the table._

"_Mom, let me get you a drink. Sit, watch Jeremy." Elena said getting up and went over to her mother. She kissed Miranda's head before walking off to the buffet to get them both a water. Elena knew Miranda was getting better, but she didn't want her mother to strain herself over small things. As Elena, didn't mind helping while she was still in town._

"_Dance with me." His voice still gave her chills._

"_I have to take water to my mom." She told him while she turned to face him. Damon took the water of her hand and handed it to Bonnie's cousin, Jamie._

"_Mind taking this to the woman at the wedding party table, she is wearing blue and has dark brown hair." Damon asked Jamie. Jamie nodded his head before walking off. "Now what is your excuse?"_

"_I don't have one." Elena took Damon's hand before walking with him to where they had set up a dance floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms went to her waist, both close to each other. Could feel their breath intertwining. Hearts beating at the same pace. He took the lead into the slow dance to go with the slow song that was playing. They still had so many words to tell the other, yet the words couldn't form. How could two broken heart people, apologize to the person's whose heart they broke? Could they even find the right way to apologize without making matters worse? Worse than it already is?_

_It wasn't just Elena who lost the love of her life. Damon lost his too. Lost his three years ago, and he felt like he was losing her all over again. He had no one to blame but himself. Though he always tried to pin the blame on to someone else. On to Elena for living. On to Donovan for helping her leave. On to Klaus who helped her mend her heart temporary. There was no one else left to blame but himself. He broke her heart. After she didn't tell him she loved him back right away, he went and slept with ex-girlfriend. When she pulled back after her father's death, went and did the same shit with the same ex. Then there was their last fight as a couple. All of that was him. It was him that left her on Valentine's Day in the woods, it was him that didn't go to her graduation, it was him that didn't stop her from getting into her car. It was him._

_Both seemed emotional broken before the last strike. Losing a child did that to them. Would do that to anyone. Elena didn't even want to mention it, wanted to pretend like it didn't happen. Damon was angry with her at that. He didn't want her to pretend it didn't happen, but he didn't know that was her way of coping. That she had put all the blame on herself on why their son didn't make it. That was really the last strike. Their fights grew worse, their love straining, and their pain growing. Damon didn't realize how much pain she was in until it was all over. Rather than fighting, he could have been there for her. But he wasn't. He dove into his old ways. Drinking, friends and girls leaving little room for the woman he would give his life for. Was it too late?_

"_You seem to have a lot on your mind." Elena mentioned catching Damon out of his deep thoughts._

"_And you don't?" He challenged her with a smirk to let her know he was just playing._

"_I do." Elena agreed with him. _

_What didn't she have on her mind? Had to decide what she wanted to do with her life. She wasn't working, didn't have a permeant place of her own to live. All her last years were packed up in several boxes in what was her father's old office. Not to mention she had sex with her ex just less than two hours ago, so she had a lot to figure out herself. It wasn't helping that she was trying to keep it all inside again. That her biggest flaw. Tried to figure everything out herself, as she didn't want her friends putting their lives on hold to help her. Though she knew they would. She wanted to figure everything out by herself. Even what was not only setting the pace for her future, but that of a man who still loves her._

"_How about we take a time out?" Damon suggested._

"_A time out?" Elena laughed._

"_No thinking. No planning things out. Just this day. Let's focus on the now." Damon told her. Elena had to admit she liked the idea. Even if it was for just that day, it was still a break her brain needed. Which was why, she nodded her head. "Good." Damon spun her then pulled her back into his arms. "Remember no thinking, just doing."_

_Elena nodded her once again before kissing on the lips right in front of the whole wedding without thinking._

…

Katherine was freaking out. Her maid of honor wasn't there yet. Her fiancé in another state. Her mother and aunt off having coffee. She still had so much to plan. Like should she have a kids' table even though there will be only five kids at the table, but then again two of those kids were too young to be left alone. Should she still have sushi since three of her important guests could eat that. Not to mention should she include all of his family at the wedding party table or just the key members. Did she want Jeremy or her mom to walk her down the aisle? Or did she want her birth father to do that? Where was everyone?! Katherine sighed.

She thought Caroline was the one that did too much overthinking. Here she was freaking out about a wedding, she was unsure she wanted to be having. She loved him, was in love with him, love of her life. But did she want to have such a circus wedding that had to have security to keep the paparazzi out and a list. What was this a club? She was really wishing she did just what Caroline and Stefan did, elope.

"Kat?" Elena came into her sister's apartment to see her on the floor. Elena dropped her bags and placed the baby carried down carefully before running to her sister. She didn't need to know what was wrong. Just needed to be there for her. The twins sat together, looking over the papers Katherine had ripped up when she was losing it. Neither said much. The younger sister just held on to her crying sister and just let her cried until she stopped. The only crying then came from Lucy.

"Go ahead." Katherine told her little sister. Elena pulled her arms off her sister and went to put them around the crying infant. Lately, only Elena seemed to be the one that stopped Lucy's tears. Her and Pinky the binky. Once Lucy had both, her crying ceased and she went back to being the happy baby Elena was used to. "God, I feel so old."

"Why are you saying that?" Elena asked as she joined her sister back on the floor with Lucy holding for dear life on Elena's shirt, while Elena already had her arms wrapped around her baby girl.

"Jeremy is married and going to be a dad, and you have a baby. I am the oldest and I am not married or have a baby." Katherine explained.

"You are getting married. And since when do you want children?"

"Since Lucy was born. After that, I knew I wanted what you have. Maybe it is a twin thing." Katherine laughed.

"Spend ten months pregnant, then say that." Elena laughed right back. "I am sure he wants kids too. I mean he is an amazing uncle."

"He has to be. Have we forgotten who is brother is."

"Kind of hard." Both twins laughed while the Sommers sisters came into the apartment.

"It is like she never left." Miranda smirked to her sister.

"You get the camera so we have proof of this event. Elena Gilbert returning to the town she swore she wouldn't return to." Jenna teased.

"Yeah but she said that five years ago, and she returned for that too." Miranda spoke.

"You know we can hear you?" Elena asked her mother and aunt. She handed Lucy to Katherine before she stood to hug her healthy mother and her very pregnant aunt. "I've missed you two so much." Elena exclaimed.

"We've missed you too." Miranda said as she hugged her daughter. "Now where is my favorite granddaughter?" Elena laughed and went to retrieve her daughter from her sister. Then Elena took Lucy to see her grandmother. "God, she is the perfect combination of you two."

"Brown hair, blue eyes. Got my nose, his lips. His stubbornness." Elena smirked while gently bouncing Lucy in her arms.

"Have you seen him?" Miranda asked her daughter.

"Not yet, we just got in and I came straight her. Even took a taxi so the guys didn't have to come with me. Last time I saw him was a few months ago, when he came out to us." Usually he would come out for about a week once a month. But with work picking up steam and his job taking up most of his time now that his father retired, Elena had seen less of Damon in the last six months. Which didn't make her said for herself, but sad Damon was missing time with his daughter.

"You know work. Lily says Damon has taken up most of leadership, so Stefan doesn't have to for his family." Miranda said.

"Yeah, but Damon has a family now too. I know I didn't make it easy moving out to California, but he has a child and money won't make anyone happy for long." So, it was true, Miranda thought. Lily had told Miranda Elena had stopped accepting child support from Damon.

Elena didn't want her daughter to know her father through a picture and a paycheck, but by knowing the man. When Damon's checks started to grow larger with each missed visit, Elena stopped placing them in Lucy's trust fund and started sending them back to him. Rather started putting in her own money into her daughter's future. Elena wanted the father of her child around for Lucy's sake. Her feelings could be set aside for Lucy's.

…

_October 21, 2015_

_Elena walked hand and hand with Damon through the aisle of the toy store. Gabe's birthday was tomorrow, and both of his god parents had yet to buy him a gift._

"_He asked you for an iPad?" Elena laughed after telling her what their godson has asked for his birthday._

"_Yes" Damon nodded his head while he spoke._

"_Does he even know what do with that?" She asked as she stopped to look at the toys in the aisle they were._

_Their timeout for a day turned into another day, that turned into another. Both parties had yet to address the elephant in the room. And that wasn't the stuffed one Elena had put into the shopping cart as a little toy for Maddy's christening that she also forgot to get. Both were just enjoying how they were feeling than what they were thinking. It was nice not having to think. Just feel. Like holding Damon's hand because she wanted to. Kissing when they felt like. Ever since the wedding their friends asked on what was going on, and their answer was just they were tired of thinking._

"_Yes, he plays on mine all the time." Damon's answer just made Elena roll her eyes. "I saw that."_

"_I wasn't trying to hide it." Elena smirked. "You aren't getting him one, right?"_

"_God no. I was thinking Legos."_

"_Then I will go with action figures. He likes Batman, right?" Elena asked as she picked up a Batman action figure._

"_More of a Marvel fan." Damon held up an Avengers action figure set. Elena placed down the Batman and took the set from Damon before she placed into the cart. "Lego time."_

_Elena laughed and followed Damon off the Legos not realizing that was where Klaus was with Hope. In a small town, it wasn't unlikely they would run into each other. Elena was just hoping they wouldn't. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since he fired her. Damon was pissed at Klaus still for what he did to Elena, but he knew it was Elena's battle to fight._

"_Elena. Damon." Klaus addressed the pair. Then the English man sighed and focused his eyes in on Elena. "Can we talk later? Alone?"_

"_Yes." Elena said without thinking too much about. There were things that needed to be said. Things that needed to be heard whether they wanted to listen to the other or not. Klaus nodded his head before picking up Hope and walking off. Elena went on like nothing happened and began looking at the Legos. But Damon wasn't so quick._

"_You want to talk to him?" Damon asked._

"_I need to Damon. There are business things we need to wrap up, and relationship things as well. I am not getting back together with him, and I am not begging for him to take me back to the label. I just want closure." Elena explained on why she was fine with speaking with Klaus._

"_So, you will get closure with him, but not with me?"_

"_I don't want closure with you, Damon." Elena countered as she looked in his eyes. She didn't want to let him go or close the door on their relationship. "Now will you stop this and pick out the present for Gabe." She didn't want them to start thinking, not just yet._

...

They were supposed to meet at eleven, and Elena had been taking up the booth for an hour now waiting on him still. Where was he? Elena felt bad, but Tyler told her they didn't need it. The Grill was busy, but not too busy that he would kick out his best friend. Though Elena had started to think Damon wasn't going to show. Yet another meeting he missed, but she doubted he ever missed a business meeting. Elena flagged down her waitress and asked for her order to be to go. There was no point in waiting if he wasn't going to show. She had done that enough in the last six months. She had other things to do. Had to go to the dress store to try on her dress. Promised Katherine, she would run over to Sarah's and Matt's to make sure the camera arrived for Sarah to use at the wedding. She promised her mother that she would go see if Pastor Young was still sure he wouldn't preform the ceremony. Also, had to run by the cemetery. Then she had to make sure Lucy, ate, had enough diapers for the day and took a nap. Her plate was full for the day, and couldn't spend another hour waiting on for him not to show. He didn't even bother sending her a text. Usual Damon.

Once she had her order, she paid and even tipped the girl for holding up her table. She took Lucy back out to her car to start on her list of chores when she noticed a familiar car pulling up next to her car.

"Elena back again?" Matt teased her.

"You know I can't stay away." Elena gave Matt a half hug that Lucy tried to complete by reaching out for Matt.

"Just like her mother, a hugger." Matt smirked and rubbed Lucy's back. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting. But now that you are here, I can cross an item off my to do list. Did Sarah get the camera?" Elena asked Matt.

"Got it. Just signed for it before I left. Where you off to now maybe I can help?" Matt asked Elena.

"Doubt you can help me try on my maid of honor's dress, but can you see if Pastor Young would consider doing the wedding?" Elena asked Matt.

"Anything for my second favorite family." Matt chuckled. "I will see you tonight, right? Mystic Falls' Annual Spring Festival?"

"Yes. Mom is making the famous Gilbert Chili." Elena laughed. Every family in Mystic Falls had a famous chili recipe. All, tasted the same. Except for Jenna's and Elena's since they both weren't good cooks. Elena kissed Matt on the cheek before she got Lucy into her car seat. After triple checking that everything was fine, Elena got into the car to take them to the dress shop.

To a pleasant surprise, she wasn't the only one in the wedding party trying on dresses. Caroline Salvatore was there trying on the champagne colored dress Kat had picked out for Caroline and Bonnie to wear. And Caroline wasn't the only one there. Older cousin to Lucy, William was there as well with his mom. Caroline's screech didn't seem to affect the two infants just Elena's hearing.

"You are here!" Caroline exclaimed as she ran over to Elena. "And you brought Lucy."

"I did. She was getting to many kisses from Mom, and there are only so many wipes." Elena smirked while she hugged her best friend with one arm while her other arm was occupied by her daughter who couldn't stop looking at William. Lucy hadn't been around too many other babies other than when Elena took her to the park or when they went shopping.

"I am so happy you are back. Where are you staying?" Caroline questioned.

"Maybe with my mom. The guys have taken up the rooms at Ms. Flowers, and I think Kat's apartment is too small. Though I am not sure about my mom since she is going to have John, Bonnie and Jeremy, and I don't know how they are going to react to a crying baby in the morning and five times during the night." Elena said.

"Stay at the boarding house. There is a ton of free room. Lily and Giuseppe are there, but there is still plenty of space. And everyone is used to a crying baby since William."

"No Care. That is like ground zero just waiting to happen. Damon stood me up today to spend some time with his daughter. I will figure it out. Worst case, Bonnie and Jeremy get some practice to waking up in the middle of the night."

"I am going to kick his butt." Caroline scoffed. "I can't believe he did that to you." Caroline went on to say while Elena was talking to the clerk about trying on her dress. "I mean he has been busy, but to do that to Lucy."

"He has been doing it for the last few months." Elena said while she got Lucy comfortable on the couch for Caroline to watch her, so Elena could try on her dress. "I told him I was pregnant, so he could be an activate parent. Not become like his father."

"Elena that is a little harsh." Caroline spoke as Elena disappeared into the dressing room to try on her dress.

"It is but he is absent a lot more than I was expecting. I just want him to be a parent. I want him to be her father." Elena said. Both girls had nothing to argue there with, since both knew Elena was right. That he was becoming an absent father. But didn't say much after Elena stepped out in the red strapless dress her sister picked out for her. The dress was incredible, and not something Elena was expecting Katherine to pick out for someone else to wear especially at her own wedding.

"Wow. Can I be maid of honor instead?" Caroline laughed. Both girls in shock and awe at the dress. Caroline snapped a picture of Elena before sending it to Katherine. Elena laughed as she couldn't stop looking at herself in the dress.

…

Katherine smirked at the picture Caroline had sent her of her sister wearing the gown. She had picked it just for Elena, even bought so her sister could keep it. Katherine knew everyone would probably think that until they saw her own gown.

"Katerina, phone." Her fiancé told her when he sat across from her at the table where they were having lunch. The same place he took her for their first day.

"You were in the bathroom. Plus, look at this." Katherine showed him the picture.

"Gorgeous, but aren't you afraid she is going to upstage you." He teased her.

"Have we never met. Trust me darling. I am going to have everyone's eyes on me. I just wanted to do something nice for my sister for her dealing with my constant calls and texts." She told him as she put her phone away. "I am glad you are back, I've missed you Lijah." She held his hand.

"I have missed you too my love." Elijah smiled at Katherine while his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "Is your dream wedding finished planning?"

"Our dream wedding." Katherine corrected him with a smirk on her lips. "Nearly. Rebekah, does she have to be in my bridal party? I always just wanted it to be Elena, Caroline and Bonnie."

"Katerina, I know my sister is not a good person especially to Elena, but she is my sister. Please love." Elijah pleaded with Katherine.

"Fine, but she can sit on your side at the reception. I do not want Elena punching Rebekah. Though it would be quite the entertainment."

"Katerina." Elijah used his warning voice.

"Just joking." Katherine promised him and kissed his hand gently before he did the same to her hand.

**I decided on the time jump just to help fix up some things, and just going to use flashbacks for to tell what happened the last two years. I don't own anything, sadly. Damon will make an appearance in 2017 next chapter. Let me know what you think on reviews. Love to read what you guys think about it. And thank you for reading it. So, you know I did update chapter 13, I decided to not to do the rewrite on the story. I want to see this finish first and then decide if I want to rewrite it. Again, thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

The crypt was empty not too much of Elena's surprise. Not a lot of people came by there, including the family that owned it. In the past five years, Elena had only come by three times, and this was the third time. Brought Lucy to meet her older brother. Elena understood that Gilbert will always be her son, dead or alive. That meant Lucy would always have an older brother even if they never truly met. She wanted to at least have Lucy know she could always come to the crypt to talk to her brother. Elena just sat on the bench looking over at the plague. Her daughter seemed to be doing the same while holding on to Elena's hair. Elena smiled when she looked down at her daughter, rubbing her daughter's back softly. Only thing that took her eyes off her daughter, was when Elena saw Damon calling her on her cell phone. But she ignored the call and went back to looking at her daughter.

Clearly, just letting Damon think everything is fine was not the way to go around the sensitive topic. She needed him to know that it wasn't. That she wasn't okay with him putting off spending time with his daughter for work that can be put off or for his brother to do for a while. Elena also understood it was hard for him to get out to California, but she always told him, she could meet him and stay in Richmond for a few days up to a week even. Yet he had yet to realize he was the one not making an effort. Somedays she regretted telling him that she was pregnant. That she shouldn't have told him, but she couldn't do that to him after they lost their son, this was both of their chance to be hands on parents. Elena understood he had work, but to not even try to video chat. No, he rather send over a check or a text an apology.

Lily and Stefan made more of an effort. Lily had stayed with Elena for Lucy's first month to just help Elena out with adjusting to motherhood. Stefan and Caroline tried their hardest to come out. It was easier for Jeremy and Bonnie to come to see Lucy since they lived in San Diego and just drove. Miranda and Jenna were a little hard. Miranda was not allowed to travel too much, and Jenna found herself pregnant just a few months after Lucy was born. Hell, even Tyler, Matt, and Sarah came out to see her. Yet Damon seemed to be spending less and less time with their daughter. Lucy and Elena had been in Mystic Falls for two days, and Damon hadn't even bothered showing up to their lunch date.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see if your grandma as room in the inn." She smirked while getting up with Lucy. Elena knew her mother had a lot of people staying over with John, Bonnie, Jeremy, and then Kat on the night before her wedding. But she couldn't stay at the boarding house. She swore she would never fight with Damon in front of Lucy, and she was going great so far. Wasn't going to start.

Elena was getting Lucy into her car seat when her phone went off again. After doing the last belt, she picked up her still ringing her phone. "Hello?" She asked while closing the back door.

"Elena." She heard the familiar English accent speak.

"Hi Elijah. How are you?" Elena asked while getting into the car on the driver side. After everything that went on, her friendship with all the Mikaelson family, but Kol strained. Including her future brother in law.

"I am well, I was just with Katerina. I asked her to include Rebekah her in the wedding party, she said yes, but I had to tell you." Elijah told Elena.

"Thank you, Elijah. I will make sure to add her to the bachelorette party and bridal shower. I have to go." Elena hug up fast not wanting to keep talking to him about his sister. Though she also knew her own sister may be pissed at her for hanging up on him.

Elena drove Lucy and her daughter to her mother's home to find a certain black hair blue eyed man waiting on the porch swing. After getting Lucy from the back seat, Elena made her way to the porch just as Damon stood up from the swing.

"Elena, you weren't answer my calls." Damon said.

"Call. One call; hours after lunch was supposed to happen." Elena clarified him. "Wait here." Elena went inside and over to her mother. "Can you watch her for me? I have to deal with something."

"Of course." Miranda happily took her first granddaughter out of Elena's arms before her daughter walked back outside.

Elena glared at Damon when she came back out.

"Elena let me apologize" Damon pleaded.

"For what? Standing up your daughter today or for the last months?" Elena snapped finally having enough of his crap. "She is your daughter, and you are playing the same games you did when we were teens."

"Elena that is in the past." Damon countered.

"Is it?" Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Given we were just dating, but it is the same shit. Except this time instead of missing a date, you are missing a chance to spend with your daughter. And for what? For work? Damon, you have a whole company, you have a brother. You got your two best friends working with you too. You have no excuse for this. I spend time with our daughter every day even when I work."

"That is easy for you to say when you have her constantly, I don't live in California."

"I have said, I would come out here. Don't use that excuse with me, Damon. I am raising her on my own. I don't have some nanny. Just friends. I should have known better since you pulled this same shit when I was pregnant. Always gone."

"Do you think that was easy for me after what you said?"

"I wasn't going to marry you just because I was pregnant!" Elena yelled at him. Elena could see in his eyes he was being serious with his excuse and she let out a scoff. "Do you think this was easy for me? Seeing you after the shit you pulled for a forth time! You think I enjoy seeing you here right now? I told you that day I never wanted to see you again. The only reason why I changed my mind because I found out we were going to have another shot at being parents. I didn't want to keep her from you, but you are choosing to stay away."

"I am not choosing to stay away."

"You are. You are choosing work over her just like you used to complain that your father was doing to your mother and you."

"That is not fair."

"It is Damon. I didn't want to be a single mother, but I am doing it. I am working and raising our daughter. You need to find a balance as well, and sending money isn't a solution. Either find a solution or get yourself a lawyer because I already had a solution in mind." Elena went back inside of the house. She meant what she said. If he wasn't going to be around, then she was going to go get full custody. It was ridiculous, and hurting them both. But Elena didn't need to shed tears over him again. She just wanted her daughter to have a father. Doesn't have to be the father like Elena had, but just to have one. She didn't want to do everything by herself, but if it came down to it, she would.

…

_October 25, 2015_

"_Two visits in one year aren't you lucky." Elena said as she sat down across from her father's grave. "I don't know what I want to do anymore Dad. I mean I know I still want to sing and be out there, but I don't know how to do it. Meeting the Mikaelson were a one in a life time chance. Yeah Marcel and I have this idea to start our own, but how?" She asked knowing she wouldn't be hearing an answer. "Damon asked me to stay yesterday. He wants us to be us again. But I don't know. I love Damon more than I have ever loved anyone, but I can't stop thinking about how things were. You told me I will always know what to do. But I don't know Dad." To clear her eyesight, she had to wipe away her tears that were forming in her eyes. Nothing new there, crying t her father's grave. Elena stood up wiping off her butt from the dirty on her jeans. She gently touched her father's grave. "I will see you around." Elena walked back to her car to get to an appointment she had to keep._

_But she was surprisingly not the late one to the lunch, he was._

"_I am sorry Elena. Hope didn't want me to leave until she fell asleep." Klaus apologized as he joined Elena at the table._

"_It is okay, I was running behind myself." Elena mentioned while tucking her hair behind her ear._

"_I brought some contracts you need to sign. Take your time, get a read over, even get a lawyer to read through it." Klaus fetched the items out of his brief case to hand over to her._

"_This is what you wanted to talk about?" She asked with a small eye roll and a scoff. Elena took the contracts. One was to buy her out of the loft the two shared, the other to hand over her song royalties to Mikaelson label, and the third was to force her to hand over any songs she wrote while with the label. "Yeah I am not signing these two. As for the loft, I am happy to give you the place."_

"_Elena, our business can not have you preforming songs you wrote with the label."_

"_And I am not giving you my songs to hand over to Monique." Elena exclaimed. "Did you ever love me?"_

"_I don't see what that has to do…"_

"_It has everything to do with this." Elena countered. "Did you ever love me?"_

"_Yes" Klaus responded. "At one time, but as time passed I fell out."_

"_And the proposal?"_

"_My mother told me I had to." With that Elena stood up with the three contracts in her arm but tossed the last two back at him._

…

"So everyone brings chili to this thing and call it famous?" Marcel asked Elena after walking past the fifth bowl of chili.

"Basically. Small town, just about everyone has their own chili recipe." Elena laughed while adjusting Lucy in her arms since Lucy kept trying to get down. Elena was happy when they found Davina and Kol meaning she could at least sit down with Lucy. Should get her to stop squirming in her arms. "Where is Kat and Elijah?" Elena asked as she sat down the table where all seven were to meet.

"Trying to find you." Kol responded.

"Great." Marcel chuckled. "So who else is joining us?" He asked when he noticed the five other chairs.

"Elena's brother Jeremy and his wife who apparently got in, then you got Caroline I believe and her husband, and lastly that chair is for baby daddy, if he shows up." Kol explained to his friends as they took their own seats. "Sorry, but your friend Caroline scares me."

"It is okay, but we are going to need a few more seats and a way bigger table. My mom, Jenna, Alaric, Gabe, Maddy, Matt, Sarah, Tyler and his girlfriend Liv are going to be joining us." Elena told them.

"Kol and I will grab another table or two, and some chairs" Marcel got up and patted Kol's back letting him know to get up.

Shortly after the boys got the other tables and chairs together, the table started to fill up. Katherine and Elijah were the last two to show up. Well there was still one empty chair, Elena was doubting he would be coming to fill it. Stefan said that Damon was leaving the office soon, but soon could be after the even was over and done with. Elena wanted to believe it, but so far in her life, Damon has had of a habit of letting her down. Now he has had been having a record of letting Lucy down. Something that Elena never experience from her father, but she knew the same couldn't be said for Damon's father. Elena had the best role models for parenting. All Damon really had was a father who was either absent or abusive, and a mother who for the longest time turned a blind eye. When Elena told Damon about her pregnancy, she wanted him to be around not to start disappearing. But she should have known better with the absence during her pregnancy. Only time he was really there was while she was in all thirty sex hours of labor.

"Sorry I am late. I didn't want to show up in a suit." His voice was pleasant surprise to hear as he joined the family with his own plate of food. "Hey Marcel, mind if we can switch seats? Kind of want to sit next to my daughter." He asked Marcel. Marcel gave a look to Elena who just nodded her head. Marcel got up and went to the empty seat next to Caroline; Damon then took the now empty seat. It was going to be hard to ignore him when he was sitting right next to her. "Do you want me to hold her for a little bit? That way you can eat."

"I am fine. She doesn't want to move." Elena shrugged him off. It wasn't that she didn't want him to hold Lucy. It was the fact that Lucy had been holding onto Elena's dress for dear life. "Maybe later you can push her on the swings."

"Alright. Later it is then." _Great things were going to get uncomfortable._ Elena thought as she started to tense up already.

"Mama." Lucy whined when she wasn't getting the attention she wanted and started to pull at Elena's necklace. Elena excused herself from the table and took Lucy over by a tree. Started bouncing her and rubbing her back to calm down a little more. She always got crabby around too many people and with about twenty one people around. She hadn't been around that many people, most she had been around was about twelve people when Elena had brought her to the office. Shushing her softly, Elena just kept rocking her to calm her down. But when that wasn't working, so far. Elena knew eventually she would get tired of crying but until then she would be crying and getting fussy.

"Elena, can I try?" Damon asked. Elena was up for it, as long as it got their daughter to stop crying. After handing Lucy to Damon, Elena watched as he just held their daughter and swayed his body slowly. But when that wasn't working, he grabbed the trusty binky and plopped in her mouth. Got her to stop right away. "And just like that, she is silent." He chuckled and handed her back to Elena.

"Thank you, Damon" She kissed Lucy's head softly.

"Were you serious? About taking me to court?"

"Yes, I was. You can't be in and out of her life. You either are in or out, not both. She deserves a father." She told him as she stepped back from him.

"I have been a father."

"For the last six months? Where were you? You had set times, and I told you if you were busy I would to Richmond. I would go to wherever you were, so you could be with her. She needs the kind of father who would chose her over work. That isn't where you are right now. You rather work then be there."

"That isn't true."

"It is. Where were you? Working. I asked you to take her just for one day because I had to be at a concert all day with practice then actual concert. And you said you couldn't. You were in LA, why couldn't you?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing. Damon. Just nothing. Just get a lawyer."


End file.
